


Shame and Game

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are abducted by an unknown creature named Princess who takes control of their minds.  In this absolutely submissive state they happily follow her orders.  Before she leaves, she gives them both a command that will ultimately change their relationship and how they live their lives.  </p><p>How will they emotionally deal with this change in their life and what else does she have in store for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotrie... You know who you are! ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sotrie...+You+know+who+you+are%21+%3B%29).



Sam coughed in to his hand again for the third time in the short amount of time they'd been there. The cigarette smoke wafting around his head and through out the entire bar was ridiculous. He didn't think he'd ever seen this much smoke in a bar before. "Why are we here again" He asked, clamping a hand on Dean's shoulder to get his attention and to keep up with him as he made his way through the sea of people on the dance floor.

Dean had to yell to be heard of the loud trans-hop music. "Huh?" He yelled. After trying a few times to hear Sammy and failing he gave up with a wave of his hand and continued through the crowd. He made a beeline for the bathroom door and helled it open for his brother to come in before closing it behind him. There were three stalls all painted in a sickening pea soup green color. Dean shook his head to refocus his attention on Sam. "Now, what were you trying to tell me?"

Annoyed, he kneaded the skin on the back of his shoulders to release some tension "I asked why we're here," Sam said with out emotion. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like Dean's explanation. He had barely given him any details on the way here Something about an emergency, having to find someone or something, blah blah... Basically, Dean non-sense, which meant he was with out a doubt hiding something.

When Dean's lips quirked up in to that pesky grin that Sam recognized he looked away shaking his head. "You're here to see a girl aren't you?"

"Woman, Sammy," He said, lightly popping him on his stomach. "Woman."

Sam barred his teeth before saying under this breath. "I should have known." He reached for the door knob. "I'm leaving."

Dean jumped in front of him. "Whoa whoa... wait," he begged. "Your're not going to leave me here alone are you? Not with all the demons on our tail right now."

Rolling his eyes, he realized Dean was right. "Fine, I'll sit in the car." He opened the door and before he let it shut closed behind him he pointed out, "In the parking lot."

The door swung shut with a loud thwack making Dean wince. He made a face before saying, "Duh." Where else would he sit in the Impala he thought as he stopped in front of the mirror to examine his appearance. Clothes, good. Hair, good. It was all good. If he was a girl and he himself existed somewhere convenient he would so date him and do him. Not necessarily in that order.

Sam rushed out the front door of the bar and stopped half way between the bar and the Impala. He leaned over to take in a desperate lung full of fresh air. "Oh, I'm going to die of lung cancer one day," he complained, loudly. When he felt clear headed again he continued his walk to the impala, gravel crunched satisfyingly beneath his shoes. It must have been about twenty minutes before Dean came drudging up on the outside of his half cracked window, grinning ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" He clamped his mouth shut when his next response caught him off guard. He had almost said, "What? Did you get blown." It had finally happened. Dean was influencing his mind. Annoyed, he eyed Dean's excited expression and waited for a response.

Dean was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned down to peek at Sam through the crack in the window of the Impala. His expression dropped for a second when he saw the look on his brother's face. "Look, I know your still pissed at me." Throwing his arms out widely, he insisted, "But, come on. It's Saturday night." He scooted closer to the crack in the window that ear splitting grin still plastered on his face. "I came here tonight because there is supposed to be a super - gi - normous, mega - huge dancer here tonight."

"A stripper?" Sam asked in appalled disbelief.

"No," Dean insisted. "Exotic dancer. They say she can charm the whole place and change lives. All with one dance."

Sam replayed his brother's words back in his head and examined them carefully. His eyes lit up as he understood. "You think she's a demon?"

"Something like that."

"Dean, I'm not going to have to save you again because you try to sleep with some random, may be supernatural stripper, am I?"

Banging his hands down on the door, making a loud sound he yelled, "Exotic dancer. And yes. Now, come on."

Sam had to rush out of the Impala door, fumbling for the handle a couple times before finally getting a good grip so he could push it open. Dean was nearly to the door as Sam caught up with him. "You're crazy," Sam told him.

Dean ignored him and headed for the bar. As he slid in to one of the bulky spin bar stools something flew by his head. Wide eyed he looked to his right to try and figure out what it'd been.

"Damn college kids," the short stocky man behind the counter yelled. He turned his head back to look at Dean. "What can I get'cha?" He asked.

He ordered a Budlight for him and Sam and paid him before leading the way to a table close to the dance floor. Sam eyed the small folded piece of stationary at the corner of the table. "Dean Winchester," he read slowly. "Did you reserve this table?" Dean grinned.

He looked like a kid in a candy store. He was oozing high energy and Sam snorted in disgust at the fact that he liked seeing him like this. He just wished he didn't have to be sitting in a smoke filled bar that was lit up by red light bulbs. In a toned down way it made him wonder if it was what Hell looked like. The table was roomy giving them enough room to sit on the same bench with out having to share leg space.

"Oo," Dean said, picking up and unopened straw. He peeled the wrapper back quickly and while moving the upper half of his body in very choppy motions, to the music he also tap tapped the straw on the edge of the table to the beat. Oh, yeah. He was feeling good.

Smiling, Sam turned away and eyed the red headed dancer that was hanging upside down from the long silver stripper's pole that was placed in the center of the small stage. His eyes left her to take in the position of the stage to the floor and the rest of the bar. He came to the conclusion that he liked the set up. The bar wasn't big, but it was set up to feel like it had space. He could always appreciate the illusion of space. It was actually something he was passionate about. he found himself searching for it all the time. When he finally found it he would actually feel giddy inside. He decided to use this new found high energy to join Dean in his beat contest. He picked up an unopened straw and peeled the wrapper off quickly and first tapped Dean on the head, then tapped Dean's straw almost knocking it out of his hand.

"Hey," Dean cried out. The music was so loud that Sam barely heard him. He didn't have to, though. He got the point when Dean helled his straw up like a sword. they battled back and forth, laughing until Dean knocked Sammy's straw out of his hand. It bounced off the side of the table and rolled under the table next to them.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "What's gotten in to you?"

"I just decided to make the best of this situation..." He stopped talking because the lights and the music shut off at the same time. All he could hear was the sound of glass clanking and people breathing. Was this supposed to happen? A few seconds later a soft pink light lit up the stage to reveal the stripper's pole. Same felt Dean shift beside him and he pushed back against his seat to sit up straighter. This should be interesting, he thought.

They were both surprised when the stripper pole began to sink in to the floor. When it was completely gone Sam's ears pricked up at the sound of... something. Had he just heard a drum beat? He concentrated all of his hearing abilities trying to pick up any kind of music coming from the large speakers that were attached on various spots along the wall's of the bar. He heard the drum beat a little louder this time. "Do you hear that?" He asked Dean who had his head propped up in his hands and was grinning at the stage.

"Yeah, I hear it," he answered with out looking at him.

Sam made a face at him and taking a calming breath looked back at the stage. He quirked an eyebrow as he thought about how happy he'd been a second ago and he realized that his body had grown rigid and tense. He cleared his throat and picked up his beer to take the first swig. The cool smoothness of the flavor made his mouth water, which releaved the dryness he felt in his throat. A few more swigs and he felt happy again.

"Look," Dean said, waving his arm around widely, attempting to touch Sam to get his attention.

Sam already had his eyes on the bare leg that had suddenly appeared on stage. Suddenly the leg had a very tight stomach, hips, thighs, a neck, a face and very long black hair that fell around her body in a cascade of thick curls. He gasped as he locked eyes with her. His body seemed to buzz as an energy oozed from her body and in to his. "What..." he said, feeling the strength go out of his body. "Dean..."

"I... feel... it... to..." Dean said, his voice sounding as weak as Sam felt. As suddenly as it had come the weakness faded and strength flooded Sam's body again. He breathed a deep sigh of relief until he realized that he couldn't look away from this woman. Her eyes were a vibrant green color, almost yellow. The smile that she carried on her face as she began to sway her hips was very carnal, sultry.

One that said that she knew exactly how she appeared and she knew how you felt about it. His pants suddenly felt tight. His body began to shake as he tried to look away from her eyes. He went still when he realized that the only thing he was accomplishing was causing himself physical discomfort. His muscles burned from the exerted force. The drum beat he'd heard earlier seemed to grow louder and he smiled lazily as his muscles relaxed.

His fingers bumped against Dean's as he leaned back further in to his seat. The music changed from a drum beat to something deeper, more powerful. That was it. It was every where. Raw power was being harnessed and it was being used to seduce the crowd.

"Sammy..." Dean mumbled.

He tried to reply, but he couldn't. His eyes fluttered shut and his body seemed to sway in movement to the pulse of the raw power that began to tease his skin. It began at the base of his skull, which felt so good his body broke out in goosebumps. It began a line down to the spot between his shoulder blades and worked it's way up and over both shoulders to start two tiny tracks down his chest. When it got to his stomach the two tracks grew until they connected and began to move towards his head and feet at the same time.

Sam gasped at the overwhelming sensation and then he squeezed his hands in to fists in embarrassment as he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Was this happening to every one or just him. Dean seemed to be relaxed at the same time that he had felt it, so maybe he was going through this to. He sure hoped so or he was going to be beyond embarrassed when this stopped. If it stopped.

He hoped it was going to stop eventually. According to Dean this woman was a famous "Exotic Dancer" and she'd have a lot to explain if people came up dead at one of her shows. He gasped again as his ability to think suddenly stopped. There were no words in his head. When he tried to think his body would pulse and that same tingling feeling would caress every part of him physically and mentally, forcing him to relax. He didn't have words to describe the sensation that he felt and it was everywhere all at once. Pulsing, caressing, teasing, warming...

Another moan escaped his lips and this time he arched his back and felt his body sink lower in to his seat. He squeezed his eyes closed tighter as he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his neck. His body was tingling too much to really pin point exactly what kind of pain he was feeling. A buzzing sound started near his right ear and seemed to get further away, then it was gone. Another moan escaped his lips and he gasped again as an almost tense burning feeling seemed to travel down his chest and around his hips, then it was gone.

He heard something. As he listened harder he realized that it was him, whimpering. The ability to listen was suddenly gone. There was no sound, nothing he could grasp on to and the sensations along his body changed from a pulse to something cooler. It happened gradually in different areas of his body and slowly all of those cool areas met and became one. He was only consumed in coolness for a few seconds and it was enough for his body to register the shock. He felt his body spasm and he knew what he was doing.

He couldn't think, so he didn't even consider being ashamed or embarrassed that he had just released. He released in a raw powered cocoon of coolness, and pulsing sensations. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his muscles tensed up. His back arched again and he heard a thump before every sensation he was feeling seemed to recede back away from his skin and muffled words began resurfacing in his brain. He came back to himself with a gasp and his eyes popped open. The cheering was deafening to his ears.

So many hands clapping at once and people whistling. He blinked rapidly and looked around him. "What the..." He was sitting up in his seat. Dean was one of those annoying people whistling. Sam turned to look at the stage and the woman standing there bowing to the crowd was not the same woman who he'd seen before. What was going on?

On the way to the car Sam gave Dean an edited version of what had happened to him. They were both on their side of the car and Dean had his door open. He was leaning on it with his keys dangling from his left hand. "So, she..." He made a face as he tried to come up with the write phrase. "Fucked the crowd with... what her mind?" Elegantly put.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she seduced," he changed the word to give what had happened a more accurate description, "the crowd. It was like... He felt like he was grasping at very thin straws as he tried to describe it. "I don't know. Words just don't do it justice."

"Are you stone?"

"What?"

"Have you been smoking the Hasheesh behind my back?"

"The what? Dean, just stop. I'm being serious here."

"Well," he said flopping himself in to the driver's seat and inserting the key in to the ignition. "Give me a good crowd seduction any day. I really don't get what you're complaining about."

"Hi, Sam," a female voice said behind him. He spun around and froze. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened to say something, but he didn't know what to say, so he shut it again.

"I had fun with you tonight. I was wondering if you guys could give me a ride..." Her pupil's dilated and when she spoke again her voice seemed to come from deep with in her and it echoed through the air. His skin prickled as the raw power seemed to flick out at him. He wanted to dive in the car and tell Dean to hit the petal to the metal, but he couldn't move.

"Hey hey hey," Dean said, leaning over the passenger's seat to get a better look. She was short, about five foot tall. Nice shapely breasts, a thick waist that seemed to meld into equally thick hips. Her height gave her a shrunken appearance, but with out being weird. She was a miniature hot chick and Dean flashed his teeth at her. "Did you say you needed a ride?"

She didn't have to duck to see him. "Yes, please," she said matter-of-factly."

"Then hop on in. We take cash only. No Visa and no MasterCard, although Credit is accepted."

She giggled and stepped around Sam tapping him on the arm. "Your brother's so funny," she said. "Get in the car." That last part was laced with power and his body moved of it's own accord. His traitorous right arm reached out to grip the door as his left leg sank in to the floor board and his lower half sat down in the passengers seat.

He ground his teeth as he closed the door gently. Once he was situated he felt the commanding power fade away, but he still couldn't talk. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he felt like he wanted to cry.

Dean peeked at Sam's new friend through the rear view mirror. She had her hands clasped in her lap and her head leaned back. He wondered what she was thinking about. His eyes widened slightly as she slowly ran her the tip of her tongue along the inner most part of her lips to moisten them. He had always loved it when girls had that natural lip line that defined the out part of their lip. Her skin was very dark.

He would say she was Indian, but her features were Caucasian. Except her eyes. They slanted up dangerously on the sides and were almost too wide. The only thing that kept them from being ugly was the kindness he saw there. He squinted at her reflection carefully sure that he'd saw blue eyes, but as he looked at them again they were a dark chocolate brown.

"So, are you sure that you want to rent a room at our motel for the night?"

She leaned forward and captured his glance from the rear view mirror. Her lips didn't move, but he was sure that she spoke. What had she said? He wanted to look at Sam for reassurance, but couldn't move. The only thing he could do was stare straight ahead and drive the car.

She fingered the tiny circular vial between both of her index fingers and thumbs, watching the shimmering purple liquid move in circular patterns. When Dean Winchester smiled at her through the rear view mirror it was almost too much for her to take. He said something, she wasn't sure what. Leaning forward she let her desire ooze from her body and she directed it's purpose. Dean stopped looking at her, turned to face the road and headed for their motel room.

Excitement made her fidgety as she crossed her legs and leaned back to endure the rest of the drive. Why did they travel thirty minutes away when there were motels much closer to the bar? It made no sense. The rest of the drive was ridden in silence and it gave her time enough to gather her though and to collect her mentality. She wanted this to be done right. Slowly.

She didn't want any one to get hurt more than was necessary in these kinds of first time situations. Her heart leaped when she caught sight of a large blinking blue arrow. It pointed downward at a large bold printed sign that read 'Cresent Motel'. Dean smoothly pulled the Impala in to his parking space and turned the ignition off. "You two may get out and go in to your room. I want you to sit on the edges of your individual beds." With out a word, they opened their doors and headed for the room.

Inhaling deeply, she felt her thoughts move her from the car and on the other side of the motel. The ice machine was humming it's beautiful sound. She smiled as she leaned over and picked a rock up off the ground. It was rough with in her palm and her eyes widened slightly before flashing a bright green color. The rocked vibrated, then made a pop sound, which made her giggle.

She was now holding a shiny white ice bucket, which she quickly filled up. Feeling giddy, she did a light skip towards Dean and Sam Winchester's motel room. It didn't matter that she left a trail of ice cubs leading all the way to the door.

Sam ground his teeth. He absolutely could not more and it was making him angry. His heart was beating as fast as it had been earlier, but in a different way. This was nervousness or worry. This was fury. He hated being helpless.

Dean's heart was beating quickly in his chest. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate, but was worried that if he did that he'd pass out and his body would refuse to fall over. He'd be unconscious sitting up.

Both of there thoughts saddled around the same thing. What was going to happen to them? Were they going to die? Where was she? Who was she? Were there more people with her? How many?

Both of their heart's skipped a beat as they heard the door knob turn.

The tiny curvaceous woman walked in holding a large ice bucket, which seemed almost as big as her entire top half. She was smiling and didn't seem to be having a hard time holding the thing even though it was full to the brim with ice. It made a loud clunk sound as she plopped it down on the dresser next to Deans bed. He wanted to turn and look at her, but he couldn't, so he settled with using his ears to pick up every single sound that he could pin point. He heard her foot steps and the hair on his arms stood up as she stopped beside him.

His reaction wasn't from fear, because for some reason he wasn't getting that vibe from her. He was hip with that. Suddenly, his mouth opened and he was working his jaw up and down. The knowledge that he could talk again came to him out of no where. One second he knew he couldn't talk, for obvious reasons, and the next he knew he could.

"What do you want from us," he asked immediately.

She put a hand on his shoulder and the look she gave him made his pants tighten against his body. Her eyes had grown even darker than he thought possible for someone with such dark eyes already. "Um..." was all he could say. She smiled and said, "Oh, your surprise and hesitation is very..." She seethed deeply. "tantalizing."

"Um..." He said again, feeling stupid.

She raised her arms behind her head and Dean noted that her breast's rose a fraction higher. His pants were becoming very uncomfortable. He should have worn a looser pair. Unfortunately, it wasn't like he could have known he was going to be abducted by some really gorgeous mocha skinned babe. He gulped as he felt his eye's get heavy and he knew that if he looked in the mirror that his pupil's would be dialated.

"I just want to make you two feel good," she said suddenly, cutting through his internal rambling. He couldn't help, but quirk an eyebrow at that statement. "What exactly do you mean by that." She was suddenly standing in front of him leaning down slightly to rest her forehead on his. "That is the fun part, Dean," she admitted.

"You are just going to have to be patient. Not too patient, because let's be honest. I am not much of a patient person, myself, so I don't want to torture you too much. I want to get to the good stuff."

"The good stuff?"

She smiled widely, her eyes lighting up with what Dean figured was a delightful secret. At least, he hoped it was delightful. Her smile vanished slowly as she caught sight of Sam. With in human speed she had closed the space between beds and lightly kissed Sam on his left cheek. She heard a low grunt in the back of his throat.

"Silly," she said leaning down to whisper in his ear. Her words were light and feather and it surprised him when those familiar tingles started at the base of his skull. It was the last thing that she said that made him gasp and suddenly he had the knowledge that he could speak. She giggled as he did the same thing Dean had done, work his jaw up and down. "Now," she said taking walking in to the center of the space in front of them.

She wanted to be lined up so they could both see her. "Sam," tell your brother the last thing, the most important thing that I told you.

He made a face.

"Oh, come on. There's nothing shameful about it."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Then, what's stopping you," she teased already know the answer. "She just loved to coax the truth from people. Then, there were those times when she liked them to just obey. She narrowed her eyes when he still hesitated. "If this were a different situation I would turn you over my knee, young man."

Dean couldn't help the ridiculous grin that splayed across his face and his head snapped around to see his brother's reaction. Sam cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were downcast to the carpet. Dean hoped he wouldn't say anything so he could see what else... "Hey," he began. "What's your name?"

She curtsied and said, "Call me Princess."

He snorted.

She giggled and she gave him that same look as before. This time he couldn't help, but groan, because a man can only take so much.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Sam said loudly. "She said that if I wanted to break the paralysis that I had to want her." He eyed her curiously. "I did for a split second when she said that, but I'm not feeling it so much right now."

Dean was impressed with his brother's bravado. He bit his bottom lip anxiously and waited for Princess to respond. She was smiling a different smile, then the one she'd given him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her steps were careful and confident as she made her way over to Sammy to gaze in to his eyes. He looked back up at her for a few seconds before looking away.

Her hand shot out and she grabbed a hand full of his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to look up at her. He let out a yelp of surprise, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them he felt surprised to find that he was intrigued by her expression. It wasn't playful or overly girly or childish or flirty. It was something completly different than the expressions she'd been giving Dean. "What?" He managed to ask in a low breathy voice.

She let go of his hair and stroke the spot before smiling lightly. "That's all I ever wanted. For you to want me. Now, I see that you do." He frowned as she turned away from him and headed back to her spot in the center of space in front of them.

"The name of this fun little experiment of mine is Shame and Game," she said excitedly. "I want both of you. I know you want me. Unfortunately, for both of you neither of you are ready for that yet. I need to break you in. Teach you some things."

"Push you to your limits. Make you abandon those pesky alpha male boundaries" She bent over, suddenly breaking in to a deep fit of laughter and giggles. How she managed to do that with out sounding insane they'd never know.

Sam and Dean looked at each other at the same time, both wearing the same expression. Neither of them said anything, but they had both felt that or heard that. They weren't sure exactly what it was, but they admitted with their eyes that it had happened. Then, the reality of what she'd just said sunk in and slowly they turned their heads and with widened eyes they took in her heavy lidded expression as she realized that they had just gotten it.

She couldn't stop laughing. Her mixture was a mess with the purple liquid sloshed along the sides as she tried to control her self. It had been thirty minutes since she had commanded the brothers to both take individual showers and to return to their beds wearing a towel wrapped around their waists. With out a doubt they'd still be sitting there, waiting for her. They were able to talk again, but they still couldn't move their limbs.

"Princess," she whispered under her breath. "What had she been thinking?" If they dared call her that she'd crack up. No no. No! She'd eventually say something, but it would be subtle. She wanted to teach them, not break them.

"Dean!" Sam yelled when Princess pressed her purple covered palm in the center of his chest. He gasped and fell back on the bed, towel coming undone and revealing his bare right hip. She noted the skin quickly before closing the gap between her and Sam and doing the same thing to him that she'd done to Dean. He felt a flush of warmth flow through his veins and then his vision darkened. He felt like he was floating and stayed that way for he wasn't sure how long. When he woke up he was laying on his back.

He started to lift his hand to run it along his forehead to smooth the hair out of his face, but he couldn't move it. That's when it all came rushing back to him. The bar, the "Exotic Dancer"... "Screw you Dean," he mumbled, giving in to his paralysis.

"What's that?" He heard Dean say.

"Dean?"

"Duh," he said sarcastically. "I wonder how long we've been out."

Sam rolled his eyes. "This is getting really old."

"What are you talking about. This is freaking awesome."

"What are you talking about? I am annoyed. I am tired of not being able to move. Why does she prolonging the inevitable."

A female voice sounded from somewhere near Sam's head. He couldn't raise his head to look, so he just let out a low growl. "That you're going to torture us in your own sick way."

She just giggled. "Torture is not a cool word, Sammy."

"Only Dean gets to call me that."

The bed sank above his head and she was suddenly there on all fours staring over him. "I do what I want, Sam. A smile began to form on her lips and it grew until her eyes were shining bright with excitement. When you think you can stop me. You can punish me."

He was surprised when he didn't blush. This female. What was about her that got under his skin so deeply that he reacted out of character? Her long hair hung down around his head creating a curtain of raven black sheen around the two of them as they continued to stare at each other. After a few minutes, Sam gulped.

He didn't know what else to do. There was nothing to say.

She leaned down so close to his face that he thought she was going to kiss him. Her lips stopped a hairs width from his lips. She moved her face slightly to the left, then to the right. Sam had never had any one do that before. His gut told him that she was not going to kiss him and he smiled as her face began to back away from his.

He knew it. His lips tingled like a she had kissed him. A ghost kiss, that's what he'd always remember it as. His eyes widened slowly as he realized that she'd spoken and her words scared him.

"Let's begin."


	2. Princess Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, my awesome friend who runs Supernatural, Janes Group (A Supernatural Fan Group on Facebook) called me a tease when I wrote the first chapter of my new Supernatural SLASH Fic and ended it with one of the main characters saying, "Let's begin." Basically, what I did is work all the readers up in to a delightfully aroused tizy and then left them hanging. Ok, ok.. so I'm a little bit of a tease, but I love it.
> 
> I love leaving people aching for more. Maybe, that's the dominatrix in me and it comes out in all areas of my life, including my writing. So, I promise Jane that I'd dedicate the entire second chapter to Shame and Game to the good stuff. Sex between Sam, Dean and, of course adding in elicit detail, Princess's involvement. She is after all the master and creator of this scenario.
> 
> So, with out further ado, "Let's begin," with the second chapter of Shame and Game. I masterfully, and teasingly named it Princess Plays for a reason...

Sam glared at the ceiling above his bed. He caught sight of Princess's hair out of the corner of his eyes as she crossed the room and he presumed to sit down beside Dean. He eagerly listened for the sound of her voice and deepened his glare when she remained silent. The mattress sank by his feet and anger flared up at the fact that he couldn't move his head. There was a waft of cool air as his towel began to slide out from under him.

His eyes widened as he felt the last bit of rough material leave his skin. Feeling exposed, he waited for something to happen Anything. Time seemed to stretch on for an eternity and he began to feel very awkward. Princess let out a giggle just before he felt a big hand touch the inside of his right thigh. His eyes got wider and he let out an involuntary gasp as the hand immediately moved down and cupped him between his legs.

The muscles in his arms shook from the strain of trying to pull away.

xxx

Dean smirked up at Princess. She smiled sweetly at him as she carefully lowered herself down on to the mattress beside his head. His hair felt soft as she layed her hand on his head and began to run her finger's through it. His eyes fluttered closed and he shivered. Her voice caressed his skin as she spoke, "This is nice, isn't it, Dean?"

"Mm," he mumbled.

"You're not afraid of me?" She asked, sounding concerned, which made him open his eyes. Her brows were drawn together and her eyes were focused on her movements in his hair.

"Of course not," he whispered. "You've been kind to us. I mean, you're giving me goosebumps. Only a kind person takes care of someone like this."

Her brows unfurrowed, and even though her expression softened, it didn't change. He heard a light in take of breath as she opened her mouth to speak "You are very sweet," she said. "I want to reward you."

His eyes widened slightly. He continued to watch her as he anxiously waited for her to continue. An involuntary jolt exploded along his skin as her voice caught him off guard.

"Don't you want to be rewarded, Dean? Don't you think that you deserve it?"

He considered here words carefully before responding. "Do I?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled before leaning down to give him a loud, wet kiss on the forehead. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, putting a finger to his lips. "Of course you do, sweety."

A warmth spread through him like wild fire and he sank in to it. A lazy smile spread across his face as his muscles relaxed.

xxx

Dean was one of the easiest targets she'd ever chosen. He was so adorable. Princess smiled as her command registered inside of him and he rolled off the mattress and sank to his knees in front of her. His pupil's were dilated as he awaited her next command. The floor was hard and the carpet was rough against her skin as she crawled up beside him to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to make Sam feel good." She projected specific memories in to his mind and smiled as he grew fully hard. Gently, she reached out and gripped him firmly before allowing the new command to take over. It was a prize in her mind. A work of art.

All male genitalia were. Even the ones that weren't well endowed were works of art. Setting, their general purpose aside, she actually enjoyed the sight of them. The rainbow of shapes and sizes fascinated her. Sometimes, she just asked men to let her run her hands along them. Of course, there were very few that didn't expect more and most of the time she'd happily comply, even giving them more than their expectations could muster.

They always left satisfied and came back begging for more.

xxx

Sam grunted from all the effort he was putting in to trying to pull away. His eyes were squeezed shut and it felt momentarily amazing when he realized that he could move his head, which he immediately did, pushing it back in to the mattress. He ground his teeth as the hand began to slowly caress his balls. He opened his eyes and they were wide with fear at the thought that the hand touching him was significantly bigger than Princess's small ones.

His fear was confirmed and he felt sick to his stomach as Dean began to climb on top of him. He gasped loudly as Dean's bare stomach touched his. He tried unsuccessfully to suck his own stomach in. Dean stopped moving when he was straddling Sam's waist. Sam eyed Dean's hardness in disgust and tried again to move away from him. Princess appeared behind Dean.

She was standing at the edge of the mattress and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on his left shoulder. Sam locked his eyes on her and used watching her as a distraction from the sight of his naked brother's body sitting on top of him. Princess took a step back and began unbuttoning her dress. She had to pull the fabric up to get the forth button undone and the motion revealed her left breast and Sam focused intently on it, taking in all the detail he could from this angle. Her breast was taunt in a black lace bra and his eyes flicked down as she undid another button.

He swallowed hard at the sight of her bare stomach. Like her breast, the skin was taunt and it was defined in a light tone of muscle. Princess was looking down and as she let her dress slide off her shoulder's and on to the floor before saying, "Now, Dean." Sam's breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled sound as Dean reached behind him and grabbed his now erect penis. Princess giggled and Sam realized that she had planned this. She had known he'd try to distract himself and by doing so he had become aroused and he hated what was happening now.

He started desperately begging Dean to stop as he slowly stroked him. His hand would slide down his length to stop at the base where he would squeeze lightly and then he'd begin to move the other way, twisting until he got to the tip. Waves of pleasure began to roll over him. His eyes began to flutter and he squeezed them shut and leaned his head back to endure this and hide from it. He felt soft hands encircle his chin and velvety, thick lips were suddenly kissing him. The waves of pleasure had him nearly paralyzed as he leaned in to the kiss.

He kissed back in desperation as if the action could make this stop or fool his body in to thinking this wasn't happening in the way that it was. The kiss stopped abruptly and the lips he'd been kissing and the hands that had been encircling his chin were gone. His eyes felt heavy as he opened them to see Princess standing at the edge of the mattress with half lidded eyes and she was smiling adoringly at him. Her hair was now a bright light blue and it seemed to be pulsing in rapid succession.

Sam groaned as Dean removed his hand from his erection.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Princess's voice seemed to float around him and he felt light and happy. The mattress near his head sank and Princess's face leaned over his to brush a light kiss across his lips. His mind felt foggy as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Do you want me, Sam?" It was said twice.

By a female and male voice, simultaneously and he smiled before answering. His voice was hazy with desire and he realized that he wanted... wanted... what ever the voice wanted. "Yes," he whispered. It was all he could manage behind the warm fuzzy feeling inside of him.

xxx

Sam reached up to lock his fingers in Dean's hair and he pulled his head down to press his lips firmly to his, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Dean moaned and slid a hand behind Sam's back to pull him closer. Dean had a faint taste of beer on his tongue that Sam found intoxicating. He urged Dean on until he unstrattled his waist and positioned his hips between his legs. Satisfied, Sam wrapped a leg around one of Dean's hips and pulled him tighter to his body.

"Yes, Dean," he praised. "Just stay close to me." His eyes were closed and his breath was labored as Dean nipped at his neck and caressed the hip of his leg that was wrapped around him. Sam lifted his hips to press against Dean who began to roll his own hips in response.

"Easy boys," Princess said, laying a hand on Sam's forehead and Dean's back to link with them the way she had each time she'd given them a command. They both went still and looked up at her. She removed her hand not needing to give them a command. In this submissive state she simply needed to talk to them. "Dean, I need to prepare you."

"Please go to the top of the bed and lay on your stomach." He did what he was told. Sam had his eyes closed and a tiny smile on his lips. She smiled happily down at him. "You are so adorably cute like this, Sammy," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mm," he moaned and leaned in to her touch. "You stay here for now. O.K.?"

"M'kay," was his response.

xxx

"That's right, sweety," Princess said, soothingly to Dean who was gritting his teeth and had his eyes squeezed shut. She had applied a generous amount of lubrication to her fingers and inside of Dean's rectum before gently inserting a finger. She smiled when his toes curled up as she began to move her finger in and out of him. Slowly, at first, then she pushed deeply inside of him a few times before increasing her speed. He began to pant heavily before letting out a small sigh.

"Mm.. feels good," he said, his voice thick with arousal. This prompted her to pull her finger nearly all the way out before adding another finger and pushing deeply inside of him. She helled it there to allow his body to adjust to the new size. Slowly, she began to move her finger's in a scissor motion. Each time she moved her finger's she'd pause.

Push, pause. Push, pause. Dean let out a small moan and she pictured his face scrunched up as he concentrated on the sensations she was creating inside of him. When she felt he was loosened enough she pulled her finger's almost all the way out and inserted a third finger. When she was buried deep inside of him she began to move her finger's in a come-hither motion.

She placed her other hand flat on his back and felt the over heated flesh beneath her palm. It was when the goosebumps formed on his skin that she knew she had hit his prostate. He began to move against her fingers as she coaxed him on. The moans he made reminded her of how she sounded having sex. She never helled back or pretended that something was any less good or amazing, then what it was. Men loved that about her. "Sam" Princess called and got a "Hm?" that sounded more like a hum deep in his throat as a response.

"Your brother needs you." Sam quickly crawled over and waited for her to apply lubrication to his erection before saddling up behind Dean who had his head laying sideways on the mattress and his lower half in the air. "Now, make him feel good," she said, caressing one of Dean's cheeks before reaching underneath him to grasp his erection firmly. Sam grabbed Dean by the hips and steadied him before grasping himself and lining up to first ease the tip of his penis in, which received a hiss from Dean, then he slowly eased himself in. Each time he entered him he would go a little deeper. He took it slow, not wanting to hurt Dean, but to make him feel good.

Sam felt something touch his leg and he looked down to see Dean's finger's grasping at the back of one of his knees. It was a firm grasp and he took that as a cue to speed up. Dean began panting as he lifted his head off the mattress. His fingers dug in to the sheets and he began to grunt and moan in pleasure depending on how deeply Sam thrust inside of him. "Yes, Sammy," His voice came out choked, an almost cry which encouraged Sam on.

Dean sighed as Sam turned him over and positioned himself between his legs, bringing one of them up to rest on his shoulder. "Sam," he said softly, his gaze affectionate. He lifted his hand to caress his right cheek. Sam gazed back at him adoringly and he leaned down to kiss him as he slowly pushed inside of him, which gained a sweet sounding moan.

xxx

The chair beside Sam's bed was beyond comfortable. It sank beneath the curves of her body as she leaned back in to it, crossing her legs. Princess was wearing her matching black lace lingerie and the clothe of the chair against her exposed skin helped add to the feeling of luxury. She inhaled deeply as she let the feeling wrap around her like a blissful cocoon. The smell of sex lightly permeated the air.

If she were human the smell wouldn't register until the next morning, but she wasn't human and she basked in it. With each scent she could pick up flashes or whole scenes of the things that had happened there and right now she was having a lot of fun watching Sam and Dean Winchester pleasure each other, while also reliving the snippets of what they had done at the beginning of the night. She had already watched them march in to the motel while she got ice. This did not interest her, so she fast forwarded to ten minutes ago when Sam had finally given in to her power. So, with her mind she was seeing Sam, who was settled between Deans legs, moving over him in a slow pace.

Dean clawed at Sam's shoulder with one hand and his opposite arm with the other each time Sam thrust in to him. The sight of Sam's strong body moving between Deans thighs and the sight of Deans strongly muscled legs opened and wrapped around Sam's waist made her quiver inside. Her eyes were wide as she took in all of this and replayed the scene of how Sam had wrapped his fingers in her hair and kissed her that first time, then she allowed the next scene to replay. It was of Dean gasping as Sam managed to finally penetrate him all the way. Her breathing sped up and she uncrossed her legs to release the pressure she felt from her thighs being so tightly pressed together.

She had no intention of touching herself. That wasn't her point for coming here. She wanted to break Sam and Dean in and enjoy the show as she did it. Her role was teacher and as she revelled in the feeling of her internal muscles throbbing as she shut off the scene playing in her head and opened her field of vision beyond Sam and Dean's bodies moving together in a simultaneous sensual rhythm. She allowed their aura's to shine behind her eyes and she watched their heart's beat it's individual rhythm.

They were both strong, physically and mentally. Dean's aura was glowing a soft pink with tinges of green and purple. Sam's aura is what had gotten her attention at the bar. All she could see was a dark purple sheen that appeared to almost fluid, but she could feel the hardness of it. It was like someone had put a wall up and dared some one to mess with it.

She smiled as her mind spoke the very words that she liked to hear. "Challenge accepted."

xxx

Sam leaned in to Dean who had lowered his raised leg and wrapped both of his legs around Sam's waist. He rested his forehead on Dean and they gazed in to each other's eyes adoringly for a few seconds before Sam gripped Deans thigh, hitching his leg up higher and quickening the pace. Dean clawed at Sam's chest before wrapping his arms around him and holding on as wave after wave of pure ecstasy wracked his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out in pleasure over and over again. "Oh, Sam..." he whispered, unable to finish as another wave of pleasure washed over him, stealing his breath away.

"Dean," Sam mumbled in to his neck. It came out breathy and he began to moan through the deep breaths he was taking in and exhaling as he kept at the steady pace that was making Dean feel so good. He planted firm kisses in a line starting from behind Deans ear and working down across his shoulder. Suddenly, Dean dug his nails in to Sam's back and whispered, breathily, "Iii... I'm goo-iing to cccome, Sammy." He arched his back, which moved his chest closer to Sam's before squeezing his legs tighter around Sams waist and pleading, "Oh, please."

He let the waves roll over him and didn't try to hold back his cries of ecstasy, which excited Sam and he quickened his pace and began to slam in to him. "Dean," he whispered roughly in to his ear as he felt the stinging sensation of his nails leaving lines down his back. "Oh, don't stop," Dean cried out. The sound of slick skin meeting slick skin, bed springs creaking, and cries of ecstasy filled the room. Dean arched his back further as he came, a blinding explosion of white light clouding his vision and Sam had to lean slightly sideways to grip Dean's hips tightly as he also came in a mind shattering release.

Stars spotted his vision so bad that he could see them even after his eyelid's fluttered closed of their own accord. When the last spasms of their release had calmed Princess moved in one fluid motion from a seated position to the opposite side of Sam's bed. She smiled down on both of them as they kissed each other passionately. "You two did so well," she whispered. They pulled away from each other to give her equal gazes of adoration.

She directed a command in to her lips and it became known to both Sam and Dean as she pressed a deep kiss to each of their brows. "I am so proud of you two," she said as she crossed the room. Sam had rolled off of Dean and they were both sitting up watching her as she picked up her dress and put it back on. "I want you two to go get a shower and help each other wash up, then curl up in Dean's bed together and sleep deeply enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms." They got up and headed for the bathroom.

xxx

The night was warm and Princess could feel the thick blanket of humidity on her skin and she could smell rain in the air. It was an amazing sensation to feel warmth and smell coolness at the same time. The stiring of senses this made her feel was enough to make her breath quicken slightly and she decided to change direction and go visit an old friend. He would know exactly what she wanted with out her ever having to speak a word. She grinned as that thought continued on with, "I'll also be capable of giving him what he wants."


	3. Enter, Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I have actually gained a following for this story. Like I told you guys before. This story is dedicated to you, the fans. If it wasn't for your enthusiasm it may not be making as much progress as it is. I wouldn't already be working on chapter three. I appreciate the support. You guys are awesome!
> 
> xxx

Princess Pov (Point Of View)

"Ma'am, I think you need to see this," Rapsody said, holding the manila folder out hesitantly. She gasped as Keagan snatched it out of her grasp and flipped it open. Her eyes were down cast as she waited for him to look the information over. Princess cleared her throat and gently dismissed her. She turned and quickly walked away.

"Why are you so hard on her," Princess asked Keagan.

He huffed and turned to face her. "She's so jumpy. It pisses me off." He barred his fangs in Rapsody's direction. She was standing near the wishing well, fanning herself.

He sneered in disgust.

Princess smiled. "Anything interesting?" She asked, changing the subject.

His grip tightened on the manila folder as her remembered that he hadn't finished reading it yet. "Hold on." He scanned the page for the spot he had stopped at and picked up the sentence. His eyes widened and he quickly read the rest of it.

"What is it," she said quickly. Her pulse quickened as she anxiously prepared herself for his response.

"Hold on." He marched over to a nervous looking Rapsody and Princess watched him wave his arms around. She couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped her lips. Keagan was such a lifer, although he'd deny it claiming life was a dark void of suffering and hopelessness. Rather he wanted to admit it or not he was full of energy and very expressive.

Exactly the way she liked the people in her life. A few minutes later he turned and headed back her way. He stopped in front of her throan and handed her the manila folder. "The Zephir is in town," he stated matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened and she sat up flipping the folder open. Her eyes quickly devoured the information on the page. "How reliable is this information?"

"Rapsody said she got it from Eli."

"How the hell did she manage to talk to Eli?" She said more as a statement than a question.

Keagan remained silent, only shaking his head in response. "I can't imagine it either."

She tapped her long fingernails on the arms of her throan as she debated on how she'd respond to this information. Finally, she said, "I'm going to visit Eli myself." In one motion she was out of her throan standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her throan. "Are you coming?"

He thought about it for a second. "Is that really a good idea. He and I don't see eye to eye. I might just rip out his fucking throat."

She turned to look at him and the tug of a smirk pulled at the left corner of her mouth as she saw the large black circles that populated most of his eyes. He was gritting his teeth and the heavy movement of his chest meant that he was suddenly angry. She figured that he was thinking about all the times they butted heads before and no doubt he was imaging ways he'd like to torture Ian. "That is a fight I'd pay to see," she provoked and burst out laughing at the panged expression that suddenly covered his face. Shaking her head, she headed for the wrought iron gate that surrounded the small space she liked to think of as her home for now.

Keagan made a face as the gate swung closed. He swallowed hard and felt a sadness erupt inside of him. Being conditioned to only feel complete with in Princess's presence made it difficult for him to be separated from her. Why hadn't he just swallowed his anger and went with her? Why?

He shook his head and took in a deep breath attempting to burry that sad feeling. To distract himself from the remnants of sadness that rolled around in his stomach he turned his attention on Rapsody. He glared at her and her eyes widened as he pushed the anger he felt out so that she could feel it. "You had better hope that your information is accurate," he warned. He spoke the words with his mind and made sure that the full brunt of the warning sat with in her mind and chest.

His ears pricked up as the speed of her heart beat quickened in fear. Just the way he liked it. He turned away from her and ascended the stairs leading up to the throan. Slowly, he sang in to the giant stone seat and his body stiffened up as he quit playing the role of a living, breathing human being. His chest quit rising up and down, because he didn't actually need to breath air and his shoulders straightened up as he quit using the slight slump that made him appear human.

His eyes seemed to widen as he allowed the true bright blue tone of his vampire eyes to shine through the brown color and he quit blinking. Relief washed over him as he felt normal again. He'd been holding that human illusion for three weeks now. This was the first time he'd been home since then and he was very happy to be here. Now, the only thing that would make his life complete would be for Princess to come home so that they could run all these annoying little lackeys off and they could rip each other's clothes off.

His mouth watered as he remembered how rich tasting her blood was. It was like being lit with fire and he craved it all the time. His chest swelled with pride every time he remembered the fact that she gave it to him so freely.

xxx

Sam and Dean Pov (Point of View)

The sound of a horn jolted Dean out of sleep. He lifted his head off the pillow that he was curled up to and blinked at the blinds that were next to the door. For a second, he wasn't sure where he was. Then he remembered he and Sam had changed motels again. Clearing his throat, he rolled out of bed and padded his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

He padded back the way he had come and stopped at the end of his mattress. Slowly, he turned and eyed Sam curiously. Why was he in his bed? He cocked an eyebrow and back tracked to go to Sam's side of the bed. As quietly as he could he kneeled down and glared at his brother's sleeping face.

With one quick motion he flicked his finger out and it caught Sam on the side of his left cheek. Sam flintched and sat bolt right up. His head turned from side to side trying to figure out what had caused him pain. When he spotted Dean he barred his teeth at him. "What the hell are you doing?" He angrily demanded.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed," Dean demanded, equally angry.

"What?"

He said the words slowly. "You. Are. In. My. Bed."

Sam looked around and realized that Dean was right. "Um..." He suddenly felt awkward. "I don't know."

Dean made a face. "I hope your not sleep walking again, because if you are then we are so getting different rooms."

He wanted to scream that he wasn't sleep walking again, but Sam didn't have an explanation as of why he was in Dean's bed, so he just went with it. "Are you sure that I didn't just fall asleep in this bed and you were too drunk to realize I was here, so you cuddled up beside me?"

"I will never ever be that drunk..." He let his words drift off.

Sam heard the change of tone in his brother's voice and asked, "What is it?"

"I just realized that I can't remember how I got home last night."

Sam blinked as the realization that he couldn't remember anything either slammed in to his gut. "Why can't we remember anything?"

Suddenly, Dean's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hey, maybe we were drugged."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, nothing wrong with some gorgeous babe drugging me and taking advantage." He playfully nudged Sam's elbow with his own.

Sam watched his brother like he was the stupidest excuse for a human being that the world had ever seen as Dean crossed the room and flicked the radio on. Dean began to bob his head to some Oldies Rock song that Sam recognized and hated. Sam shook his head and climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't help but notice how relaxed he felt as he undressed. The water felt amazing beating down on his shoulders and he stood there with his head underneath the faucet for a few minutes before he made a move to grab the shampoo.

As he washed he felt a strange fluttering feeling in his gut. He tried to place the feeling, but the more he focused on it the stranger it felt, so he turned his attention back to bathing. When he was done, he dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. Dean was still dancing, big surprise there, as he crossed the room and unzipped his duffel bag. He chose a blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Dean, have you seen my jacket?" Sam asked after he had searched every drawer and made a trip to the car.

"Nope," Dean said as he bobbed his head to another equally horrific Oldies Rock song.

"Ridiculous," Sam mumbled under his breath as he went back to his bed and leaned down to look under his bed. He made a face when he spotted his jacket all the way underneath the middle of Dean's bed. "What the?" He went to Dean's bed and reached underneath it. His jacket was slightly wrinkled as he pulled it out of the tiny space that his arm just barely fit in. His nose tingled as he caught a whiff of something familiar.

That strange tingling feeling returned in the pit of his stomach and he considered stuffing his jacket in his duffle bag, but it was chilly and he decided that he could deal with the feeling he kept getting. He'd just focus intently on keeping his attention else where than the scent. He put his jacket on and then his shoes. As he lifted the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder he realized that it was a little light. He curiously lifted it up and down a few times before shaking his head turning his attention on Dean.

"Are you ready?" He asked him.

Dean grabbed his own duffle bag, reached down to flick the small black radio off, and headed for the door. The sky was gray and cloudy as they made their way across the parking lot to the charger. "Is it supposed to rain," Dean asked Sam.

Sam made a face. "I don't know. I haven't watched the news lately. It sure looks like it, though."

Traffic was low as Dean eased the charger on to the road and they turned off I90 onto the interstate. Four hours later they pulled off the freeway and onto a bridge that went up up up. Sam gripped the arm of his door and pushed his shoes in to the floor. "Oh, I hate tall bridges," he said.

Dean made a face as he looked out his window and down over the side of the bridge. He wasn't too keen on it either. Clearing his throat, he said, "About fourty five minutes from now we'll be in Panama City Florida. We can get something to eat, get a new motel room."

Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Check out hot babes..." He let the words drift off as Dean tipped his head and smiled at him. He shook his head and turned to look out his window, which he instantly regretted as his throat dropped in to his stomach. It was too high.

"Way too high," he whispered turning to face forward. His breath was labored and a light sheen of sweat had broken out along his brow.

"Relax, Sammy," Dean said as he reached over and flicked the radio on.

"Oh, no," Sam begged. "Please don't."

Dean entusiastically began to mouth the words of the song and bob his head in rhythm with the beat. In that moment, Sam promised himself that he would buy a box of ear plugs. He couldn't believe that he had waited this long.

Fourty five minutes later Dean pulled the charger in to a small diner called Rahji's. "Hm," Dean began. "It has a Indian name, but the diner looks like a Mom and Pop kind of joint."

"I don't care," Sam said, unbuckling his seat belt and pushing his door open. He stood up and stretched before saying, "I am starving. I'll eat anything they serve me." Dean followed him in to the diner. It was bigger than it looked on the out side. Thick, brown carpet covered the entire area and there were at least thirty tables spread out along the walls.

There were more tables that filled in the middle section. They walked through the tables and made their way to a window seat. It was up against a banister that Sam happily leaned his back against as he waited for the waitress to bring them their drinks. Sam watched the tiny woman as she made her way over. He thought it was amazing that she had a large round tray balanced on top of her head carrying bowls of food that didn't belong to them and in her left hand was a smaller tray that carried two drinks.

"Water for you," she said in a thick Indian accent as she handed him the cup. It was a light blue color and the ice looked cool to him through the thick plastic. She turned to him and he noticed just how long her thick, black hair was. It cascaded down her back and stopped underneath the back of her knees. She was wearing a small golden pin that was shaped like a flower over the heart of her dress, which was a bright red color.

Dean curiously watched his brother. He was eyeing the waitress intently and as she turned to hand him his drink his eyes seemed to go smoky. The waitress was silent for a second and put her hand to her mouth before letting out a tiny giggle. In that annoying, thick accent she told them both to enjoy their drinks. He watched Sam's face as she walked away and his eyes widened at the fact that Sam was clearing staring at her.

"Dude?"

Sam turned his attention to his brother. "What?"

"Are you in to Indian flavor these days?"

"Huh?" He scratched his head as he thought about his reaction to the waitress. She had been beautiful, but that wasn't what had drawn him to her. As hard as he tried to wrap himself back in that moment he couldn't do it. Dean's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So, how about it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what that was all about."

After taking a sip of his drink, Dean pointed at him and said, "It's probably about the fact that you haven't been layed in over a year."

"Dean," he hissed. "Could you possibly say that any louder?" He looked around to make sure that no one was listening to them. "And it hasn't been over a year." The length of time it'd had been was still depressing so he kept it to himself.

"What ever you say, Sammy."

"Here comes the waitress," Sam said in a low tone.

They both turned to watch her walk over. She was holding out an order pad. "So, what can I get you?" She asked. She smiled politely as she waited for them to order. Sam was relieved when she didn't look at him any different than she did Dean.

After they had ordered Sam had to endure Dean's enthusiasm as he played drums with his spoon on his drink glass. He was bobbing his head to the beat.

"Why are you so happy today?" He asked him. "I mean usually the dancing is a morning thing, but it's clear in to the after noon and you're still doing it."

"Hey, don't complain about the good mood. I haven't felt this good in years." He clanked his glass, then the napkin holder and froze when he spotted the waitress coming their way.

Sam turned to see what had caught Dean's attention. His mouth watered at the sight of his food being placed in front of him. It was a triple cheeseburger with a large order of fries and he'd even ordered a chocolate malt shake to go.

Dean shoveled his own fries in to his mouth and eyed Sammy's food longingly. "Man, I should have ordered the same thing. I'm going to have to get me a burger to go." He'd ordered a large cheese burger and a large order of fries, but he felt like he could eat ten orders of each. After they had eaten, Sam got his malt shake and Dean went to the chef's window to order a triple cheeseburger to go.

As he waited a scent caught his attention. It smelled so good that he closed his eyes for a second to take it in. It was a strange scent, very intense and... He struggled with trying to find the right word to describe it. The scent faded as quickly as it'd come and he felt some one bump in to him. When he opened his eyes Sam was standing next to him slurping on his shake.

"How much longer did they say it was going to be?" He asked.

He felt heavy on his feet for a second as he tried to get the memory of the scent out of his mind. "Um.." He cleared his throat. "About five more minutes."

Sam nodded. "So, hotel, then what?"

"We need to call Bobby and see if he's got a game plan."

"Sounds like a plan."

Burger in hand Dean led the way to the charger and he turned left to drive a mile down in that direction to the nearest motel. It was larger than what they were used to, with very tall buildings. "Well, we are in Florida," he heard Sam say as he pulled the car in to a parking space. They got out and headed across the hot asphalt towards the front door. Once they were inside Dean was fanning himself. He removed his jacket at the same time Sam did. "It got hot fast."

Sam fanned himself too and wrapped his jacket up in to a tight ball. "No kidding."

The room they stayed in was small, but it was nice. It had large dressers, an entertainment center, and an unlimited mini-fridge. "I'm going to take a nap," Dean said dropping his bag at the end of his bed. He took off his shirt and jeans and climbed underneath the covers in his boxers. It only took a matter of minutes before he was sound asleep.

Sam decided to plunder through the room. He wasn't surprised to find every cabinet and drawer empty, besides the usual phone book and bible in the top drawer by his bed, but he was surprised to find that their were a pair of sliding glass doors that opened out on to a tiny terrace. He quickly changed in to a muscle shirt and a pair of athletic shorts before going on to the terrace and taking a seat in one of the white sun chairs. He felt sweat break out along his skin as he soaked up the sun and it felt nice. It wasn't long before he realized that he had too much energy to just sit there.

He left Dean a note saying that he had decided to go down to the beach for a run. His muscled strained against the sand as he pumped his legs harder. His chest rose and fell as he kept his shoulders straight back. He had picked up a pair of shades on the way down here and it helped keep the sun out of his eyes as he ran in it's direction. When he decided to stop running he didn't feel tired he just figured it was time to head back in case Bobby had called.

Sam was feeling good from his run. His body practically vibrated with happiness. Dean was just coming out of the shower when he stepped through the door. His eyes froze on the sight of Sam's wide chest slick with sweat, he was holding his shirt in his hand. As Dean's eye's rose to meet his brother's he realized that his face was a mask of horror. He started to ask what was wrong, but gasped as he felt a weird tingling sensation at the base of his skull and all of the memories of last night came rushing back.

They were at a bar and Sammy was mad at him.

Sammy was telling him about something weird happening with the stripper that had danced for them.

They were giving someone a ride who... took over their minds... He gulped, and bodies.

They had...

Sam's voice was strained as he said, "We... She..." He couldn't make himself say anything else. He didn't want to say what had happened out loud. He couldn't.

Dean staggered and had to catch himself on the edge of Sam's bed. He flinched as he looked at it and remembered that Princess had made them sit on their individual beds before she decided to talk to each of them away from the other one. He pushed himself away from the bed and his heart was beating wildly as he fought with the horror that he felt and the shame. "Sammy..." His finger's clawed at the air, catching nothing as he began to fall.

"Dean."

The sound of Sam's voice was the last thing Dean heard as he passed out. When he woke up Sam wasn't there. There was dim light coming through the windows and he realized that the sun was setting.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up to find Sam coming through a set of sliding glass doors that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"How are you feeling?"

The memories that he had seen earlier flicked through his mind and he grimaced. His face heated up and he felt sick to his stomach. As much as he wanted to respond, only the horror of what they'd done the previous night wanted to pour from his lips. He was shocked by the warmth that he felt running down his cheeks.

Sam's eyes widened and he hurried over and sat down beside Dean. "Dean, it's ok," he said trying to comfort him.

Dean pushed his hand away and felt his bottom lip tremble. More tears fell as he said, "No, it's not. Sam, we..." His throat seemed to close as he tried to voice the words aloud. "This will never be alright."

Sam gripped him by the shoulder's and shook him. "Snap out of it, man. She did this to us. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Easy for you to say," Dean insisted. "You're not the one who got violated."

"The hell I'm not. If I remember correctly you climbed on top of me naked." He spat the last words out as if they were disgusting and he wanted to get them as far away from him as possible.

Dean turned pale and Sam's eyes widened and he knew what he needed to do. He quickly pulled Dean out of bed and made him walk to the bathroom. As soon as Dean was kneeling in front of the commode he leaned over and retched his stomach out. Sam made a face at the sickening sound of regurgitated food hitting toilet water. When Dean was through Sam flushed the toilet and he helped him get back to his bed.

He searched for the remote and handed it to Dean who acted like he didn't know what to do with it. "Oh my God, Dean." He took the remote from him and flicked the tv on. It was on some cooking channel. He kept searching until he found something with shooting on it.

The man holding the gun was throwing out lines of cursing and other threatening things and Sam figured it would help Dean's mood, so he left it there and handed the remote back to him. "You watch this and I'm going to step out to make a call, ok." He was surprised when Dean responded with a simple ok.

The air was cooler as Sam stepped out on to the terrace and he made a face as a Seagull flew by. He watched it fly away before turning his attention back to the task at hand. His voice came out shaky, much to his dismay, as he said the dreadful name. "Princess," he began. "I know you can hear me."

"I can almost guarantee it. When we find you and we will, we are going to make you pay for what you have done to us." He smiled at the thought. He gasped as the memory of her hovering over him, her lips only millimeters away from his. His lips tingling with the ghost of a kiss.

His fingers curled around the iron railing that secured him from the distance of the terrace and ground as his body responded in the worst way. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut as his pants tightened. Angrily, he squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. How was it possible for his body to respond like this to someone he loathed? He was going to kill her.

The thought of her lying in a pool of her own blood didn't comfort him at all. In fact, it made him panic slightly. He leaned over the terrace bar and leaned his head down on his hands to take in deep calming breaths. That's when he realized how high up he was and his eyes widened. Taking a step back he felt anger explode inside of him. His hands shook and he felt sick to his stomach.

He hadn't been this angry in years and he didn't like it. He jumped when he heard the sliding glass door open behind him. Dean helled out his cellphone. "It's Bobby," he said. "He wants to know what's going on."

His eyes widened and he motioned to the phone. This was his way of saying that he desperately needed Sam to make up something, because he wasn't in the right mind set to do it himself. Sam took the phone and listened to Bobby's voice. "We're fine. We're camped up in some motel just off the Interstate."

"Dean seemed a little off," Bobby said.

Sam's ears pricked up and he quickly calmed himself to sound non-chalant. "He's just tired. He's drove for a day, then we stayed at some run down motel where he drank his weight in alcohol and then he somehow managed to drive for nearly five hours to get us here. He'll be fine once he catches up on his sleep and burns all that alcohol off."

"Well, I haven't heard anything yet, so you guys just stay there and I'll call you when I do. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Yeah, we're fine. Ok. Talk to you later, Bobby."

They hung up and Sam went inside to find Dean staring intently at the tv screen. He was watching another violent movie. As Sam stared at it he noticed that it still had the same guy who'd been holding the gun from earlier, so it was still the same movie. He handed Dean his cell back and went to get another shower. As he began to adjust the water temperature he decided to take a bath instead.

Something made him turn the heat back slightly and he let the bath tub fill up with luke warm water. Usually, he liked his water hot, but this time the luke warm water felt so good on his skin that he sighed and sank down until he was completely submerged. He layed there for a few minutes letting silence wash over him. He felt his muscles relax and the tension faded away. When he came up he was smiling.

xxx

Princess's POV

"Rock that body. Come on, Come on. Rock that body."

Princess smiled as Rock That Body from the Black Eyed Peas thumped in the background. She walked seamlessly through the dance floor and crossed over to the other side where Ian was seated in his throan. He helled his staff on the right side of his throan and with his other hand he stroked the hair of his pet. The pets name escaped Princess's mind. She eyed the bushy red headed thing for a second taking in the freckled face, the green eyes, the skinny body. She was sad looking. Completely unattractive.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look at my property like it was dirt beneath your feet," Ian said.

She turned to take in his beauty. He had pale, flawless skin, bright blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes, wide full lips that were defined by the clear gloss that he wore. His eye's were defined in black eye shadow and dark black eye liner. Tonight he wore a black fitted coat over his body. Golden spikes protruded from the right shoulder of it and a chain went from the spikes to disappear somewhere underneath the collar of the other side.

His thick brows always gave him an intensity that she found completely sexy. She allowed her smile to falter and gave him a serious expression. "If you'd pick more attractive women to serve you I wouldn't have an opinion to state. I'd just adore their beauty the way I do yours."

He turned to look at his pet. "Chughtney, serves her purpose," he said gently jerking on the chain that was connected from his throan to the thick leather collar around her neck. "Don't you?"

She nodded, but remained silent, knowing not to speak out of turn.

Ian let go of her chain and looked back at Princess. "So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Is it true?" She asked immediately. "Rapsody said that she spoke to you and that the information about the Zephir came from you directly. Is this true?

He smiled and said, "Yes, that Rapsody is like a little bunny. Or, so she appears at first glance. She did ask all the right questions, though. She's very thorough when it comes to taking and delivering messages."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really," she said. "I'm impressed. I think I may need to spend more attention on her."

"She has potential."

"Well, thank you. I just needed to hear it from you."

He nodded.

As she turned to walk away he said that she needed to come visit him when she had free time. She smiled over her shoulder and told him that she fully intended to. The look that they shared was a familiar one and it made each of them grin at the other. She turned and walked away making her way back through the crowd the way she had come.

xxx

Dean's Pov

Dean had been awake for hours. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. Vividly, he remembered crawling on top of Sam's naked body and... The thick, wet feeling on his cheeks reminded him of how much he'd cried since Sam had fallen asleep. He couldn't stop the tears that were falling.

He buried his face in his pillow to muffle his sounds. Of all the things he'd been through, even dying and going to hell hadn't caused such a feeling as the one he was feeling deep down in his core. It made him feel sick and weak. How was he going to do anything if he couldn't shake this feeling? What was he going to do?

The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about them. His voice was thick with tears as he whispered Castiel's name. "I need you now more than ever, man." He sniffed a few times and looked around. The room remained dark, only lit by the flashing of the muted tv. "Cas," he cried as quietly as he could.

"Cas, please. Please help me." Still nothing. "I'm begging you, please..." His words stretched out as he felt more tears fall from his eyes and he had to bury his face in his pillow again to muffle the sounds he made as he cried. The muscles in his arm tightened and he flinched as someone touched him.

He looked up in to the face of Castiel who was looking down on him with a concerned expression. "Dean, are you ok?"

That deep, monotone voice was so sweet to Dean's ears that more tears poured from his eyes as he reached up and yanked Cas in to a hug. "Oh, thank you for coming," he whispered.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He said rubbing his back lightly.

"We need to talk outside," he told him letting him go and heading for the sliding glass door.

A few minutes later Castiel said, "So, Sam doesn't seem to be affected by this?"

Dean felt frustrated as he tried to explain to Cas that it wasn't that he wasn't affected by it he was just able to handle it better than he could. "It's my brother, Cas. My brother!" The memories of last night kept resurfacing and each time they did it felt like he was there. He could feel Sam's skin beneath his finger tips and he could smell the fresh scent of a shower on him and as he began to grow sweaty.

"Ugh.." Castiel reached out and gripped him under the elbow to steady him as he stumbled back. He led him to one of the two sun chairs and helped him sit down.

"So, this woman, she called herself Princess?"

"Yes, why do you think it's an alias?"

"No, less than that. It's a false name that she used in the moment."

"What does that mean?"

Castiel sat down in the other seat and cleared his throat, which was another surprising human gesture. "It means that she is playing with you. You are her game and she will do and say what ever she wants."

"Who is she?"

He shook his head. "I'm not psychic, Dean. I've just run across people like her and from what you're describing that is what she's doing. Who ever she is."

Dean ran shaky fingers through his hair. His eyes began to sting as more tears threatened to spill. "Are you going to be able to find out who she is?"

"I will ask around and see what kind of information that I can get on her. Maybe, she's used the name before."

"Ok, so that's a good thing." He was breathing hard from anxiousness. "Cas, thank you so much for coming." He stood up and Cas did the same thing.

"You really need to get some sleep while I go check on this, ok?" Castiel's voice was soothing and Dean nodded. He headed for the door. When he turned to look back Cas was gone. When he crawled in to bed this time he felt a spark of hope.

That was enough comfort for him to be able to close his eyes and attempt to sleep, but it wasn't enough to keep the memories from randomly popping in to his mind. As he layed there he tried to focus on relaxing his body to the point that he knew would allow him to drift off to sleep reguardless of what was on his mind. The last memory that resurfaced before Dean fell asleep was the one of Princess pressing her lips to his brow before she left. The shape of lips began to glow a faint green color where she had left her command and it began to spread. Across the room another faint green light could be seen glowing over Sam's brow, which also began to spread.


	4. The Command - Part 1

Frustrated, Castiel stretched his wings wide and flew to Dean's motel room. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words froze in his throat as he realized that both Dean and Sam were hovering over there beds. They were nearly touching the ceiling and their was a bright green light pulsing like a heart beat all along their skin. He couldn't get a clear view from this angle so he spread his wings and began to fly up when he spotted her. She smiled as their eyes met.

"Hello, Castiel," she said sweetly. "It's been a long time."

He grit his teeth before saying, "You must be Princess."

She was laying on her back underneath Dean's hovering figure and had her hands behind the brown pillow that she was using to prop her head up. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts and an equally black halter top, which left practically nothing to imagination. The three thick bangles she was wearing on her arm clunked together as she adjusted her position to cross one leg over the other. "That would be me," she answered.

He made a face. "Princess, really?"

"Hey, it's the first thing that came to mind. This is a relatively new game I'm playing here."

Castiel realized that he was gritting his teeth again when his jaw began to ache. He quit and ran his tongue around in his mouth to sooth the dull throb. Taking a slow deep breath he prepared himself to enter in to Princess territory. "Listen, I..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. Power flicked out of it and he hissed as pain sizzled through the flesh on the tops of his arms. "I know exactly what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

"I..."

"No. I will not end this game." She sat up, eyes wide with anger. "This is a delicate situation and if I let it go now they will be scarred for life. You never begin something like this with out having an ending. If they don't come out on the other side they will never reach their full potential."

"What does that even mean?" He calmly asked. He'd learned a long time ago that it was better to listen and be polite. Even then you sometimes still ended up in the backlash of her anger. Or, as she liked to refer to it, her well deserved justice.

Her anger immediately faded and she flipped her legs off the bed and crossed one ankle over the other as she smiled at him. "Freedom. They will be able to live in a way that they never thought possible. Free from sexual restraints. Not so deep down each of us have our little kinks and desires, but most of us are conditioned to pretend that we are normal. There is no normal. People don't realize that. We are all individuals, but deep down is our most primal nature."

"And what is the primal nature?" He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. If there was one thing that he had liked about her all those years ago it was her intelligence. She had this way of analyzing things and coming up with the most intriguing out looks. The conversation had always been interesting to say the least.

His stream of thought seemed to shatter like glass inside his head as he realized how she was looking at him. The room was silent for a second before vines burst up through the carpet to wrap around his wrists and his ankles. He grunted with the effort that he put in to trying to stay on his feet. His angel strength wasn't enough and he was forced on to his hands and knees. Princess's eyes were large pools of swirling green light as he glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He commanded.

She laughed and the green in her eyes shrank back to reveal single black slitted pupils surrounded by yellow irises, which reminded him of one of the large animals that during his time as a human he had learned were called lizards. Except the rest of her didn't look reptilian at all. Her slim figure wrapped in very tight skimpy clothing raised itself off of Dean's mattress and straightened it's shoulders. An action which made it's breasts raise slightly and he remembered his first sexual experience, which made his penis twitch. He groaned as that twitch became an erection and he tried to lean forward to hide any evidence of it's existence. It was no good he thought as he realized just how firmly helled in place he was.

Internally, he beat himself up for not wearing at least a pair of boxers. He gasped as her eyes were suddenly an inch away from his. Her pupils seemed to pulse as she looked at him.

Her expression was neutral as she asked, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

Her eyes lit up as she smiled widely. "You really are adorable, Castiel," she said running her fingers through his bangs. Her eyes became smoky as she said, "You know, I heard that you were human for quit some time. This form is a very very good one. In the past you used to seem so strong and dedicated to God's every command, but you had one flaw."

He thought back to how he'd been when he'd first met Dean and Sam. He figured he knew what her answer was going to be, but he wasn't sure so he responded with, "What was it?"

"You could never just live a little. Relax. Have some fun. Get lost in the moment..." Her sentence drifted off as her eyes flicked down from his gaze to his chest.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but gasped as her fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. In two swift motions she had unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie. "Mmm," she said as she ran her palms over his exposed chest and down to splay her fingers across his stomach. "Very nice vessel," she breathed. "Where did you find him?"

He couldn't speak as his body responded with a mind of it's own to her gentle caresses. When he finally found his voice it came out labored as he tried desperately to get her to stop, but his words wouldn't come out right. "Lo-ok, Iiii..." He gulped as her fingers found his belt and she quickly undid it. The slow speed that she used to lower his zipper was agonizing.

"Wait!" His mind screamed at him. "You want this!" Why did he want this? Why did he find it so exciting?

Was it because he was familiar with her? It couldn't be from the fact that he was restrained and she was having her way with him, could it? He gasped as a pressure was suddenly around his chest and he found himself pulled back off of his hands and knees and helled down on his back. The vines on his wrists grew in length and wrapped itself around the handles on the dresser drawers behind him. They began to shrink in length, which caused his hands to move back and over his head.

The vines on his ankles remained still and here he was layed out at Princess feet and he shivered as he caught sight of the tops of her delicately small feet inside of her black heels. The dark of the material set off the bronzed color of her tan and his mouth began to water. Was she really going to do this? Or was this another one of her games and she was going to build him up and then leave him here? The thought made him excited and angry. The emotions swirled inside him until he realized that his chest was rising and falling quickly enough to be obvious.

He tried to concentrate on getting his breathing and thoughts under control, so that he could focus. Princess rose to her feet and Castiel's breath froze in his throat as she began to unbutton her shorts. She undid the zipper and let them fall to the floor to reveal the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear. Her dark curls seemed to glisten under the gentle green pulsing light that was emanating from Sam and Dean's unconscious figures. The sound of her voice caught him off guard and he felt himself flinch, which made him want to kick himself. Heat rose from his neck and settled in to the cherries of his cheeks.

He felt like he was burning up as she moved forward until she was standing with one high heel on either side of his waist. With a flick of her hand his pants were shredded and the remaining clothe seemed to roll away from his skin to leave his hardness exposed. His eyes widened as she began to slowly lower herself down. She rested her body on the tops of his legs and gently caressed her index finger down the length of his erection. Her eyes were focused as she used her whole hand to caress him again, this time starting from under the erection.

She started at the base and gently rubbed her hand up, pressing his length to his stomach. "Beautiful," she said matter-of-factly. "Such a beautiful vessel, Castiel."

He was shivering all over as she pushed back on his legs to bring her body forward until she was on her hands and knees. She crawled over him and stopped when her nose was gently pressed to his. "Can I kiss you," she whispered. This was a Princess moment. She was giving him an option.

Rather he let her kiss him or not she was going to go all the way. He knew that now. The kiss was meant for his pleasure, not hers. She was trying to please him. To give him what he needed and he needed to kiss her. He needed more. "Yes," he answered nodding. Please... Yes...

He felt like a caged animal and he wished he had the strength to break free from these damn vines. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the surprising warmth of her tongue as it gently flicked out to meet his bottom lip. His erection twitched at the action and it began to throb as she sucked his bottom lip in between her own set of fuller ones. Her lips felt thick, but so soft. Like warm, velvety pillows whose shape melted against his.

They pressed against all crevices of his mouth. Exploring, consuming, and giving that sweet connection that made his body hum to life. The throb from his erection seemed to spread through the rest of his skin like wild fire and he found himself leaning in to her body as best he could while being restrained. He felt her fingernails brush against his hip as she reached behind her and gripped his erection. The feel of her soft flesh on his overheated skin made him gasp.

She crawled back until she was position over him. Slowly, she lowered herself on him. He watched her expression intently as she took him in to herself. She seemed to be concentrating on the sensation having him penetrate her was causing. When he was half way inside her she rose up until only the tip was in, then she lowered again.

Each time she did this she would take him deeper inside of her until she let out a little moan and he felt her internal muscles contract around him. He was all the way in and he was shaking. It felt so good and it took all he could not to throw his head back and cry out in ecstasy. He gasped as she began to move her hips forward. Her voice cut through the concentrated silence.

"Does this feel good, Castiel?"

He gulped as she pushed forward with abnormal strength and he was reminded that she wasn't human. "Yes," he managed to breath out.

"Do you want me to stop."

His internal voice began to scream and beg and kick and cry... He pulled at his restraints to silence it. "No," he said simply, his voice thick with arousal.

She didn't ask any more questions as she splayed one palm over his stomach and the other on his hip bone as she began to move in a steady rhythm against him. Her mouth opened slightly with unspoken moans and her brows were scrunched up and he knew that it felt as good to her as it did to him. She slowed her pace and pushed against him with the same strength that she had used earlier. One push, he grit his teeth. Second push, he gasped.

Third push, "Oh, Princess..." His head flicked to the left and his eyes squeezed shut as waves of pleasure rolled over him. This was so much better than anything he had experienced with a human. Even the orgy. Even though he felt the softness of Princess she was anything but.

She was confident, experienced and strong. He liked it. "Oh.." He grunted as she began to roll her hips around and he felt her fingernails as they dug in to the flesh on his hip bone. He grit his teeth as her grip caused his skin to sting, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, Castiel..." Her voice was filled with ecstasy as she continue to circle her hips and cry out in pleasure.

He tried to lift his hips up to meet her movements, but he couldn't budge against the vines that were wrapped around his ankles. "Princess please," he begged breathily. "Please..."

She still had that ecstasy filled expression as she shook her head vigorously. "No..." she answered breathily. "No," she said again with finality. She lifted her legs up until her knees were up and her feet were flat on the floor and she began to bounce up and down forcing him deeper and deeper in to her. She cried out loud each time he penetrated her. "Castiel," she cried. "Oh... Oh..."

He felt a heat pool in his stomach and his erection tingled and he knew it was happening. They both came in a rush of heat. He shuttered underneath her as he came and she dropped her knees down around him and her shoulders dropped as she helled her self up, riding out her orgasm. She slowly lowered herself on to his chest and her body shuttered as the last bit of her orgasm passed.

They remained motionless for a few minutes too exhausted to move. Finally, Castiel opened his eyes and cleared his throat. The first time he tried to speak his words slurred and he had to clear his throat and try again. "That was... so... good," he told her.

"Mm.." She lifted her self in to a sitting position. As she looked at him her eyes were yellow and the black pupils were dialted. "It was," she said. Her voice came out just as thick as his had. "I knew it would be."

"You were always special, Castiel." She made a move to stand and he asked her where she was going. Smiling, she reached down and worked her legs in to the holes of her shorts and pulled them up. "I need to go take a shower, then I'm going home."

He eyed Dean and Sam's floating, glowing figures and he asked what she was going to do about them.

"I'm not going to do anything about them. They will take care of themselves."

He pulled against his restraints and growled in annoyance when he couldn't get them to budge.

"I don't know why you keep trying," she said in a sing song voice.

He pulled his brows together and said, "You're not going to just leave me like this are you?" He looked down the length of his body starting from his chest, down past his navel and to his now limp penis.

"Of course not," she said seriously. She walked over him and stopped at the door. "That would just be rude." With that she opened the door and closed it behind her.

He heard a snap sound and all of the vines broke. Instantly, he sat up and the vines that had been around his ankles withered and turned to ash. A weird sensation engulfed his legs and he looked down to see that his pants had reappeared. He blinked at the material and ran a finger over the zipper. Inside he was leaping with excitement at what had just happened between him and Princess.

"Princess," he sniffed. The most ridiculous name he'd ever heard. She'd never been one of those prim and prep types. Ever! Sighing, he stood up and after eyeing Dean and Sam again, he went in to the bathroom to take a shower of his own.

xxx

Sam POV

Sam had tried opening his eyes, but when he did he saw nothing, but darkness. Not a creepy darkness, but a permeating absence of any solid thing. He felt like he was every where an no where at the same time. When he called out for Dean his voice shattered and went in every direction becoming one with the ever stretching darkness. He tried to reach out and touch something, but it wasn't his fingers that moved.

It felt like a peice of the darkness stirred and stretched out. If he'd had a face it would have wrinkled up at the strange sensation that he felt when he did that, so he stopped. It felt right again as the darkness that was him settled. He should have been afraid, but he wasn't. Eventually, he relaxed and sighed. He felt the sound shatter and in his minds eye he saw the sound spread out in all directions.

xxx

Dean's POV

"Dean... Dean..."

Dean groaned and made a face as he stretched his arms over his head. "Mm.. What time is it?" He asked to the voice that had woken him up.

"It's nine thirty a.m."

Now, he recognized the voice as being Castiel's. Castiel! His eyes popped open and he sat bolt right up. "Did you find out anything," he cried out.

Castiel made a face.

"What?"

"I met your Princess."

"What? How? When? What happened?"

He felt heat start at his neck and travel up in to his cheeks. Resisting the urge to fan himself he said as non-chalant as possible that they had talked and that she had warned him against trying to talk her out of ending her game.

"So, what does that mean?"

"Dean, she's no joke."

"No kidding," he said, sarcastically.

The door opened and they both turned to see Sam walk in with an arm full of take out bags.

"Hey, Cas," he said. "When did you get here?"

Cas made a face. "I've been here since before you woke up?"

Sam thought back as he sat the bags on the table. "Then why didn't I see you when I got up?"

"I was taking a shower."

"Where? Here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, here," he answered.

"Why?"

The food bags rustled as Sam pulled the wrapped burgers out and he layed them along with each person's fries out in the appropriate places along the table.

Castiel grit his teeth. "Because I needed a shower," he said simple.

"Food," Sam said.

Dean let it go and took his usual seat by the window. Cas sat in the seat in front of Dean and Sam sat at the head of the table. They were all quiet for a few minutes as they enjoyed the first meal of the day.

Castiel was the first one to speak. "So, I came to visit early this morning. It was still dark and when I got here you two were floating over your beds."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at Cas.

"Huh?" Dean said.

Castiel sighed. "You were both glowing a bright green color and you were so far in the air that you almost touched the ceiling."

Sam ran his tongue around in his mouth to get a piece of bread off of his gum. "Wait, why are you just telling us this now?" He asked.

"Because it's the first time I've had the chance. You two were unconscious for a good five hours and that's just how long I've been here."

Dean grit his teeth. He took a giant bite out of his burger and chewed it viciously. Princess, he thought. He wanted to stab her, burn her, throw her in to a pool of acid. He wanted to...

"Dean."

Dean stopped chewing and looked at Sam. "What?" He snapped.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Do you two know about Nefertiti?"

"You mean Egyptian Nefertiti?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"Yeah, what about her," Dean asked angrily.

Castiel was silent for a few seconds. "Dean, I understand your situation, but..."

"No, you don't," he yelled, slamming his burger down. He kicked his chair back. "I don't know why I called you in the first place." He grabbed his shoes and coat and opened the door.

"Dean," Sam said. "What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Sam," he commanded pointing a finger at him. "Cas already said he can't help, so we're at the mercy of someone who can make us..." He couldn't finish the sentence as he remembered Sammie being on top of him and... His stomach tightened and he made a face out of disgust. He slammed the door behind him and ran down the side walk to his car.

He needed to get away from this room. Away from Sam. Far far away. At least, for a little while until he could get his head on straight.

Sam watched his brother retreating figure until he turned the corner. "Great," he said under his breath. He turned and went back inside to sit back down and finish his meal. Cas was watching him. "He'll be fine," he told him. "This is one of the craziest situations we've ever been in."

Castiel nibbled on one of his fries as Sam took another bite out of his burger. He cleared his throat before asking, "Why is it that you are taking this so..." He grasped for the right word.

Sam helped him by saying, "I'm just treating this like any other case. It freaked me out when I first remembered what happened, but..." He wrinkled his nose as the memory of Dean climbing on top of him chose that moment to resurface. He gulped as the memory wrapped itself around him and he could feel Dean's exposed skin slide along his as he crawled over the edge of the hotel bed to straddle his waist. His eyes widened as he felt himself become aroused.

No!

He cleared his throat and focused all of his will power to seem nonchalant. He gave Castiel a tight lipped smile and popped one of his fries in his mouth. When he felt like he could continue he said, "I just push the memories as far in the recesses of my mind that I can and I move on. Dean's so emotional about the whole thing. He's really taking this hard."

Castiel nodded. "He practically begged me to help you guys out."

"Dean begged? Wow, he must really be shook up." He layed his burger down and flattened his palms on the table seriously. "Please tell me that you can do something."

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Sam, Princess is an ancient being. She's as strong as I am just in a different way. She's clever and it's like she's made for this."

"What do you mean?"

How could he explain this, Castiel wondered. He analyzed the situation and tried to come up with an explanation that would make sense. "Ever since she came off the factory belt she's been this way."

"Whoa whoa," Sam said quickly. "The factory belt. She's not an angel is she?"

"Not any more. She ripped her wings off. I was there when she told Gabriel to shove his foot up his ass."

Sam snorted.

Castiel couldn't help but smile. "She was something else."

"Something tells me that you use to have a thing for her."

He tipped his head and studied Sam's expression. His eyes were shining bright with humorous interest and there was a smirk twitching at the left side of his mouth. He swallowed. "I used to find her fascinating, that's all. I felt pain in my heart when she leaped out of heaven and then I felt her sever the connection to heaven when she ripped her wings off."

"How is it that she has powers if she's not an angel any more. What kind of powers does she have any way. I've never seen you do anything close to what she's capable of. I mean, she can take control of your body and your mind."

"She can't do anything that you don't want her to do. If there's one thing that she does believe in it's free will."

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you saying that I wanted to have sex with my brother?" He demanded.

Castiel remained silent.

"That's insane!"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Cas apologized. "That's the way that it is. You can only gain the upper hand if you accept reality."

"What reality would that be? That I'm fucked up enough to want to have sex with Dean?"

Cas put his hands on the table. His palms were open in a pointed way towards Sam as he said, "Some where deep deep down in your subconscious there is something in you that wants this."

"That's bullshit." Now he was angry. He pushed his chair back and grabbed his jacket as he stormed out the door. Sam went the opposite way than Dean had and made his way across the street and kept walking. He didn't know this area and had no idea where he was headed and he didn't care.

xxx

Princess's POV

The gate opened smoothly and Princess made her way across the stone walk way. The area was empty as she walked past her throne and made a left turn to go through an arch way covered in vines of lavender and daisies. It opened in to a large grassy field that was veiled in the dark of night. There was a stone bath that was heated from the Earth and she could hear the water bubbling before she got to it. Steam rolled over the rocks and in to the air to coil around her body as she undressed and stepped in to it.

"Hi," she whispered as Keagan open his arms. She leaned in to his embrace and breathed in the scent of him. No matter how wet his skin was he always managed to smell like earth. Musty dirt and the fresh scent of clean air. It had become her favorite scent and she let herself sink in to it.

He stroked her hair slowly enjoying the feel of her back in his arms. "How is it going?" He asked her in a low tone of voice.

She mumbled in to his chest that it was just beginning. She didn't want to mention Castiel, because she didn't want him to get in one of his moods. If he ever thought that someone was causing her any problems he went off the deep end and she had to restrain him until he calmed down. Her body felt weary as it always did in the beginning of each project and she was glad that she had Keagan to lean on. It was such a relief to know that some one accepted her for who she was.

When she'd first come to live on Earth she'd had thought that she was fine. She explored her likes and dislikes. She branched out to knew things and had a blast, but she had never understood what she was missing until she had met Keagan. He was the only man who had stalked her. Some how, he had managed to track her movements and kept showing up where ever she did.

He had intrigued her like no other and she had let him in to her life to see just how much he could take. When she realized that he was for real and wasn't going any where she had given him her heart. Few would know what it was like to have some one so much like yourself that it could at time be infuriating. Then, there were those other times when it was magical. Keagan understood her.

He wanted nothing more than to make her happy and he even liked to play a few games of his own. That's one reason she liked him so much.

"Baby," Keagan whispered. "I'm glad your home."

She smiled. "Me two," she whispered back." He lifted her head and she giggled. He smiled and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. She melted in his arms and let him pull her legs up around his waist. The feeling of his wet skin on her back as he helled her up made her ache with need.

"Mm.." she moaned in to his lips. "I want you."

He'd been hard and ready on and off for days as he had waited for her to return. It had taken years for him to master the patience it took to save that yearning feeling he got for her. He used to pleasure himself. When she had finally shown up he had been too annoyed or simply not in the mood to do anything with her. Now, a century later he had learned the ultimate concentration. When he felt the urge to touch himself he had simply not.

He had focused on the rewarding out come of having her body so close to his. Having her legs and arms wrapped around him and he'd focused on what sweet sounds she would make as he pushed in to her over and over again. Waiting had payed off and here she was finally was. She'd come home on her own time, having taken care of business and she was naked with her soft breasts pressed against his chest. The place between her thighs was shaved except for a small strip that ran up the middle of it in a sexy black line. He could feel the smooth skin of her sex as she squeezed her legs tighter around him.

He adjusted her body so that he could position himself. She let out a sigh as he pushed in to her. Having waited three days for this he didn't take it easy. She squeezed her arms tighter around him and buried her face in his neck as he thrust roughly in to her over and over again. Her body tingled at the feel off that first penetration and it heightened every other sensation that Keagan was creating inside of her.

It wasn't long before she was on the verge of an orgasm. She could tell by the way that his arms shook that he was close to. He wasn't silent, but he only ever moaned this many times in a row if he was on the verge of coming. She gasped and dug her nails in to his back as he thrust deeply in to her and she felt her orgasm explode through her body. Her muscles tensed up and her internal muscles tightened, which made him dig his nails in to her thighs and his shoulders spasmed as he also came.

Even after her muscles had relaxed she still felt paralyzed. Her eyes remained closed and she was completely at his mercy. When he did move he was sinking lower in to the water. It felt nice as it rose over her shoulders and caressed her neck. They remained this way for she wasn't sure how long.

His voice was low as he said, "I love you." She smiled in to his neck and managed to press a light kiss to his flesh in response.

xxx

Dean's POV

10:30 Pm

The bar was packed as Dean ordered another shot. He was seated at the bar. He was on his third shot when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, there." A gorgeous blonde hair woman said.

The first thing he notice was her round blue eyes. They were a bright shade of baby blue and they were very round, almost perfect circles. They were framed with long, sparkling fake lashes and her full glossed lips stuck out in a pout that he labeled luscious. "Why, hey there," he answered with a lazy grin. He helled out a hand and told her his name.

"My name's Heather," she replied taking his hand and shaking it. She took the seat beside him.

It didn't take long before she was leaning in close to him and she continued to twirl a lock of her hair around her index finger. He had a light grip on her chin and had her face tilted slightly where he could whisper sweet nothings in to her ear. An hour later he had dropped her back off at the bar and was speeding back to the motel. "Stupid," he said banging his hand on the stern wheel. He had never not been able to get it up for a female before.

He'd called it liquor dick and she'd been kind about it. They'd even made out a little bit and she'd talked about going to cosmetology school so that she could do Skin Care. He'd enjoyed the conversation about as much as a whole in the head. Not because of her, but because he couldn't get the fact that he remained limp even with her snuggled up beside him. He'd ran his hands up her dress, touched her breasts.

Nothing. Feeling embarrassed and frustrated, he pulled her on to his lap and pleasured her with his fingers. It had been momentarily satisfied as she crumbled and shook in his arms as her orgasm washed over her. She even thanked him and kissed him good night when he'd dropped her off in the bar parking lot next to her car. He'd waved her off and when she was out of sight he'd peeled out of the parking lot and was now flying down highway eighty six.

"Grrr.." He growled. His tires screeched as he floored the breaks to stop the Impala in his parking space. He grit his teeth to keep from slamming the door and he locked it before crossing the parking lot and going to his room. Running water could be heard coming from under the bath room door. He figured it was Sam unless Cas had decided to take another random shower.

If that was the case, then where the hell was Sam? His bed bounced as he allowed his body to plop down on to it. The upper half was sprawled in the middle of the blanket and his legs hung off the edge as he just layed there feeling miserable. He shouted inaudible things in to the blanket and pounded his fist in to it. He shut up when he heard the sound of the bath room door open.

"Finally," he shouted.

Sam froze. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. His eye brows rose in question.

Dean made a face at him and turned his head away. "Could you please put some clothes on?" He said angrily.

He crossed the room and grabbed his clothes off the end of his bed. "Geeze, what's your problem?"

"I'm having a really bad night."

Sam went in to the bath room and got dressed, then came out again to pick up the phone and order some take out. After he'd hung up he stretched out on his bed and looked at Dean, waiting.

How did he begin? He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ok," he began, relieved that words actually came out of his mouth. "So, I met this girl tonight and we had a good time."

"Is this another one of your sex stories?" Sam cut him off. "I've already told you. I don't want to hear it."

"No," Dean insisted. "Just listen."

Sam made a face, but remained silent.

Satisfied, Dean continued. "So, I met this girl and we went for a drive. We were gonna..." He tilted his head and smirked. "Ya know."

Sam wrinkled up his nose.

"We didn't do anything. I couldn't." He stopped talking and his chest puffed out as he fought another wave of anger. He resisted the urge to hit something.

"And I take it that it didn't go well," Sam prompted.

Dean jumped off his bed and threw his hands up. "I couldn't get it up."

Sam's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. If I did do you think I'd be here right now?"

"Um.." This was a first for Dean, so Sam wasn't sure how to respond.

The shrill of the phone ringing cut through the tension and Dean lunged for the phone. "Bobby, please tell me you got something." He listened for a second, then sat the phone back on the receiver. "Bobby said he'll be here in the morning. Said it's really important and for us to just stay here. Damn it!"

Sam jumped up and hurried to the door when he heard a knock. When he opened it he was looking down at a short Asian girl with thick pig tails stuffed underneath a black visor. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him. She wore a white collared shirt and black pants. Over her heart she wore a red name tag with the word Mai printed in gold letters across it.

"Hel-lo," she said in a thick Asian accent. Sam thought it sounded Korean. He had numbers to various Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Jamaican restaurants and besides it being Asian he couldn't remember which one he'd called.

He smiled back and accepted the food.

"That will be twenty four, thirty six," she said, still smiling. She rocked back and forth on her heels as he handed her the money. "Thank you." She put the money in a black leather pouch and stuffed it in her back pocket. "I'll see you later." With that she turned on her heels and headed for the elevator.

Sam closed the door and walked back over to where Dean was chewing on his finger nails. He snatched his food and tore in to it. "Ok," Sam said drawing the word out as he took his own to the table to eat it.

Around a mouth full of food Dean demanded, "Where's Cas?"

"I don't know. He was gone when I got back."

"Back? Where'd you go?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "For a walk." There was no way that he was going to bring up the conversation that he had stormed out on.

After Sam ate he went to bed and Dean got a shower before also going to bed. The next morning they were woke up to someone knocking on the door.

Sleepily, Sam stumbled forward and peeked out the peep hole. "It's Bobby," he mumbled.

"Wake up, ya idjits," he said pushing past Sam and unrolling a map out on the table.

"Ok," Dean said slowly. He wiped sleep out of his eyes as he walked over and pulled out a chair before slowly lowering himself down in to it.

Bobby pointed to a large red X on the map and tapped it. "This is the last place that it happened at."

"What what happened at," Sam ask pulling out a chair beside Dean.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm getting to that."

"Sorry." He said sarcastically.

Dean cleared his throat. He had his chair turned around backwards now so that the back or it was supporting his head. His eyes were closed as he mumbled, "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Would you two idjit can it for a minute and listen to me."

Sam put his hands up in surrender.

Shaking his head, Bobby went back to his map and pointed at the big X again. "The whole area was wiped out. The buildings, the trees, even the ground. It's strange because the ground isn't sinking. Nothing around the missing area is sinking. It makes no since except for one thing. Black holes."

"What do you mean black holes?" Dean was fully awake now.

"Some one has to be creating black holes to do this." Bobby pointed to another X on the map. "Right here is where it started. It was an abandoned building and it's the only thing that went missing. No one seemed to care because of how long it'd been sitting there."

"The only reason I even noticed it was because I heard someone talking about it in town. It's like twenty miles from my house. There doesn't seem to be a set pattern. This makes them very dangerous and it makes it harder for us to track them."

Sam stood up and studied the map. "Should we check these areas out?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not sure what good it would do. Besides, I'm pulling some help in to this one."

"Help?" Dean asked. "Who?"

"Some new faces. You've never met them before."

"Them?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, them. As in, more than one."

"Wow, you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

He sniffed and eyed both of them. "I haven't slept in sixteen hours. I apologize if I'm a little snippy, but this is serious. This power, what ever it is is growing. Before long they could be wiping out entire towns, cities."

"The planet?" Dean said.

"Exactly."

Sam asked, "So, when are these new faces supposed to be here?"

"Should be anytime."

"Good." Sam headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get food and coffee." He breathed the last word out and closed the door behind him.

Bobby sighed.

When Sam got back Bobby was curled up on Dean's bed and Dean was in the shower. He could hear the pressure of the water coming from under the door. He sat the tray of coffees on the table beside the bag with their food in it. Today's breakfast was sausage egg and cheese biscuits for Bobby and Dean and a Strawberry Yogurt shake for himself. He also got hash rounds for all three of them.

For some reason a hash round had actually sounded good to him this morning. He took the first bit of his and his mouth watered as the warm salty goodness exploded along his taste buds. "Mm..." he said. He ate the rest slowly, savoring each bite like it was the first. When he was done he threw away the wrapper and started on his shake. While he waited for Dean, who was taking an unusually long shower, he took a closer look at Bobbies map.

It didn't reveal anything new to him and he was beginning to wonder where these new faces were. Weren't they supposed to be here anytime now like fourty five minutes ago?


	5. The Command - Part 2

Dean came out of the bathroom dressed and and smiling. The scent of his body wash hit Sam's nose and he choked on his smoothie as he grew completely hard. No. No. No. No! While he coughed he slid down further under the table.

"Drink go down the wrong hole," Bobby asked peeking up through sleepy eyes.

Why did have to use the word 'hole'?

Sam nodded, patting his chest. When he stopped coughing his throat hurt. Bobby sat down on the opposite side of the table. Sun light was just starting to peak through the motel blinds. Dean had taken his time with his coffee and was now starting on his food. He spoke around a mouth full of the hash round that he had consumed in one bite. His words came out muffled as he said, "So where are these new faces?"

Bobby took a sip of his coffee and sighed as it hit the spot. He remained silent for a few seconds, savoring the feeling. "They'll be here," he finally said.

Another twenty minutes passed and Bobby jumped out of his seat at the sound of a knock at the door. Sam and Dean couldn't see who Bobby was talking to, but it sounded like a woman's voice. "Come in. Come in," he said. He walked towards the table and a woman about five five with medium length brown hair, dressed in gray sports pants, a black tank top underneath a gray sleeveless zip down jacket was trailing behind him. She was built stocky like a short athlete.

Her build gave her a strong jaw that neither Sam nor Dean found particularly attractive. She wasn't ugly, she just had to much of a masculine feature for them. "Sup," she said, her brown eyes sparkling with unrepressed humor. "Name's Lucy." She had a watered down Australian accent, as if she'd been in the states for a few good years. A impressively muscled man came in and walked up behind her.

He was at least six foot two. When she wrapped her arms around his waist her head stopped underneath his bulging pecks. He had a serious expression on his face even as he put his arm delicately around her shoulders. "And this here is my mate, Max," she said happily, smiling up at him affectionately.

Max didn't look at her, but continued to look at Sam and Dean who shifted awkwardly with in his gaze. Max's eyes were strange because his pupils were so round that the black nearly consumed the brown of his irises. He had very short hair that was buzzed around the sides and back and the front of it stuck out in an air dried way. He was wearing black cargo pants, a pullover navy blue long sleeved shirt and a fitted pouched vest. There were thick black guns in snap holsters on either side of his hips and the butt of another gun could be seen over his shoulders.

There was an army green colored strap that crossed from his shoulder and down to the opposite waist. It was what kept the third holster on his back. His very full lips were a natural orange color and he was fair skinned with a flawless complexion. He had a light scruff of a mustache and beard and from the solid way that he helled himself he appeared to be ex-military.

Lucy patted the man on the back and smiled. "This here is Sam and Dean Winchester," she said holding her other hand out pointedly at each of them as she said their name. "The infamous boogey killers."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said, holding out his hand. Lucy shook it enthusiastically and moved on to Dean's hand. Sam shook Max's hand and his eyes widened at the strength he felt in that grip. This man was super strong and he hoped that meant a good thing for them. He would hate to be on the receiving end of that firing line.

"Oops," Lucy said. "Got to go help with the bags." She pulled Max by his wrist out the door. Sam and Dean could still hear her Aussie speech moving down the hallway. "Come on strong man," she drawled. "We need those muscles."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I like her," Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement. He turned to Dean and his eyes widened. "Did you feel the strength in that guys hand?" He asked.

"Yes," he answered automatically. "He could break us in half."

Bobby's voice cut through their reverie. "Boys, this here is Aaway (Pronounced: All-way). He's going to be the tech analyst for this little shindig."

"Tech analyst?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam made a face that meant he was impressed. Exactly what were they going to be participating in?

A man a little shorter than Sam stood before them. He had blue eyes, pale skin, and bright red curls. There was something about his face that made the curls acceptable, but Sam couldn't quite figure out what it was. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with 'I Never Finish Anythin' written in a bold white font on the front of it, and a pair of tan material flip flops.

Dean nudged Sam who nudged him back more forcefully with an elbow to his side.

"Hola," Aaway said, waving. He smiled at them.

Large smile, very white healthy teeth and sparkling eyes... Sam cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

Aaway took Sam's hand into his and placed his other hand on top of it and shook as enthusiastically as Lucy had.

Dean cleared his throat when he thought that the hand shake took longer than it should have.

"Oh, hi," Aaway said, moving his hand from Sam's to Dean's. Dean shook and let go, cutting the hand shake short.

"Yo, computer butt," Lucy's voice echoed through the door. "Come get your crap. We refuse to be helled accountable for any technical mishaps."

"Blah blah," he said and turned to leave. He flashed Sam a dazzling smile as he headed for the door.

Dean watched as his little brother's face surprisingly lit up and he smiled back and gave a little wave before Aaway disappeared in to the hall way. Sam grunted as Dean popped him in the stomach with the back of his hand.

"What?" He growled, rubbing the spot he had been hit in.

"What was that?" Dean hissed as Bobby turned away from them to welcome another new face.

"What was what?"

"That -Oh-I'm-So-Gay-For-You- smile you just gave him? And you waved," he finished, his face scrunching up in disbelief.

Sam felt an electric tingling sensation run down his arms, which made him shiver. "I was trying to be friendly," he said.

"Mhm," Dean said, pushing his lips out sarcastically.

"Would you stop it," Sam hissed as Bobby turned and headed their way.

The woman who walked in front of Bobby was shorter than Lucy by a few inches. She'd be lucky if she was over five foot. Her features were an interesting mixture with oval eyes, high cheek bones and and a thin nose. Her lips were average size and her skin was a natural tanned tone. She had a plain Jane exotic thing going on.

Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her clothes were very corporate. She was wearing a matching blazer and slacks, a white blouse and black flats. She wore a small ring with a large white pearl in the middle of a collection of diamonds on her right ring finger. There was no other jewelry to speak of. She didn't wait for Bobby to introduce her. She helled out her hand and shook both of their before introducing herself as Jennifer Maroes.

"I'm the head of this operation," she said. "In an hour we're assembling in our room and I'll give you the full low down on what it consists of and what will be expected of you. Right now I have to go help the others unpack. It was nice meeting you." With that she turned and left the room."

"Charming," Dean said.

Bobby turned back to look at him and said, "Just give her a chance. I know she comes off real stiff, but she's one of the best allies you'll ever have and she's one of the best people you'll ever know. She's a little rough around the edges, but we can all understand that. Can't we?"

They both remained in silent completely understanding what he meant.

"How'd you two meet," Sam asked. He had seen Bobby hug her, so he figured they were pretty close.

"That's a story for another time, but right now I have instructions from miss stiff to go get some groceries. She insists that we all eat good if we're going to work with her group. Tip top shape. That's what she always says."

Both Dean and Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Does she now," Dean said more as a statement than a question.

Bobby headed for the door. "You two can sit around here for the next hour and twiddle your thumbs or you can go and help me."

They looked at each other and started after him. An hour later they pulled up to the hotel with a trunk full of groceries. Bobby had followed Jennifer's list nearly to a 'T' minus the few things that he had to buy substitutes for, because the store only carried certain brands. The sun had risen higher in the sky and it was starting to get hot. They were all sweating and Sam had taken his shirt off on the way back, which Dean found strange, because it was out of character for his brother. Sam was usually on the modest side.

It took each of them an extra trip back to the car to get all of the groceries in, because the store they'd bought from only used large brown paper bags and they double bagged each. It had taken them a good twenty minutes for every thing to be rang up and then bagged. By the time they'd gotten out of there Dean had been hungry, but nothing in the bags appealed to him. Well, accept maybe the fruits. There were apples, bananas, peaches, strawberries, freaking lettuce. "Ugh," Dean thought as he made his last trip to the elevator.

It took about fifteen seconds to get from the main floor to the second floor where the new faces were rooming. It was the floor underneath theirs. He could see the open door to their room as he got off the elevator. The first trip up here he'd left the bags by the wall and let Sam and Bobby take them in so he could go down and get the last set of bags. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the fact that their was a huge computer set up in the back of the room. It had wide curling tubes that went into metal attachments on the ceiling. There was a bright pulsing blue light inside of each tube.

He could hear a light hum coming from the computer as he made his way across the room. The bed had been moved to the right wall and on the left wall and behind the computer there were two stacks of thick military grade trunks. He wondered what was in them. Sam, who had been talking to the computer dude whose name Dean couldn't remember turned around smiling and took one of the bags from him. "Come on," Sam said walking around him.

He followed him and asked, "These guys are something serious, huh?"

Sam lead him through a door way that opened into a kitchen, which was weird. There was even an island in the middle of the floor. Noticing his confused expression, Sam said, "It's cool, right. They have this friend who can bend spaces."

"Uh huh," he said, something about that giving him a weird feeling.

"Relax," Sam told him, patting him on the back with his free hand. He sat his bag down on the island and Dean did the same. They went back in to the room with the computer and Dean spotted Jennifer coming through the door way with Lucy and Max behind her. Max was the last one in the room and he closed the door behind him.

"Good," Aaway said pushing his clasped fingers out in front of him, popping them. "I'm glad every one's here. Wait..." He looked around. "Where's Manerva?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My mother," Jennifer said.

Dean thought she sounded annoyed.

Jennifer came over to stand on the right side of Aaway, leaving just enough space between them so every one could see the computer screens. There were four wide screened monitors in the middle and one narrow screened monitor on both sides. The side monitors were attached to the middle ones by what appeared to be two thick steeled pipes. It gave the whole set up a very Matrix like feel to it. The only thing missing was the falling set of green code on the screen. He bet Sam was eating this up. Yup.

When he looked over at him he was grinning like an idiot at Aaway's back who had started typing away on his key board.

"So, when is she supposed to get back?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me," Jennifer answered.

No one said anything else about this Manerva person as they turned their attention to the middle computer screens. Aaway could type really fast. Dean bet he had some hacker skills in there some where. He would have to ask him about it later. He wasn't very good with anything electronic, but hacking had always interested him.

"Ok," Jennifer said pointing to the middle screens. "These are the places that have been hit in the last six months. There is a machine called The Zephir, because of the person who has it. Goldine Zephiria is a human with a serious God complex. She wants to run the world."

"They only thing stopping her from gaining complete control over the Zephir is the fact that she doesn't seem to get that you can't get bad from something pure. The Zephir houses stolen energy from a cosmic being. Light, the ability to heal and perform miracles. That type of energy can not be used, because it comes from God himself. In the past we thought that the only reason she moved the Zephir around was because it is incapable of housing such powerful energy."

"The negative effect is that the machine must go through a release period, which means that it let's out all of the pent up energy inside of it. The result is a black hole, which is what has left all of these areas in such dissaray. It used to be just small areas. A small amount of forest trees. Occasionally, an abandoned house or building here and there, but six months ago things changed."

"We started hearing about whole areas being wiped out and the news talked about people going insane around those areas. We think that the cosmic energy is growing and that this release period has something to do with these insane people." She turned to face them and continued. "Sam, you're going to go with Max. He's going to do a perimeter sweep. If there are any left over people in those areas we're going to round them up and try to find out why they are the way that they are."

Sam made a face when she said his name. "Wait, isn't that a job for the police?" He asked, his eyes wide with the thought of coming in contact with some insane person.

Jennifer's pursed her lips slightly before saying, "If the events surrounding these people's psychological state is directly related to The Zephir it is our job to figure out how and why. The police can only lock them up if they're able to restrain them. If not, then they end up shooting them. Of course, that being that The Zephir is the cause of this. Figuring out if it's connected is our job. We need to find them and do a full analysis on them. Hopefully, we find some of them. If we do I can find a way to reverse the damage."

"What if you can't?" Dean asked. He had his arms crossed and was leaning back against the doubled stacked trunks behind him.

"There's not a disease or psychological disorder that I haven't been able to fix yet," she said. She didn't say it smugly or smirk as she said it. It was a simple statement, as if she earnestly meant what she was saying.

"Really," Dean asked.

She tipped her head slightly a couple times in response.

"Wow," Sam said. "I'd like to hear more about that later." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "If you don't mind.

"Of course," she answered.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and both of them felt the first level of respect for her.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing on this job?" Dean asked, suddenly remembering that she had only mentioned Sam going out in the field.

She looked at him and said, "You're going to stay with me here. Aaway will be on scene with his equipment and he'll be relaying a live feed as Lucy scans the area for energy residue. Sam, Max and his buddies are going to do a perimeter sweep and make sure that Lucy is safe." She went quiet for a second and she seemed to be at war with something going on in her head. When she spoke her voice sounded strained.

"And my mother, when she gets here, is going to go analyze Lucy's findings. She's the energy play expert." She grit her teeth a couple times before turning back toward Aaway who had started quickly typing on his key board.

Dean cleared his throat. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why do I have to stay here when Sam get's to go out in to the field? What am I going to be doing here?"

She faced him and said, "You're going to help me do an inventory check list and test out some of our newest gadgets. I need a partner, because it's never any fun doing it by yourself." She tipped her head to the side. "Well, at least not to me. Aaway thinks differently."

"He's such a nerd." As soon as the words left her mouth she looked expectantly at Aaway who suddenly whipped his chair around. He was smiling as he pointed a finger at her and said, "Looks whose talking miss let's check out the new gadgets. Blah blah."

She let out a little giggle before he whipped his chair back around and started typing something on his key board.

Dean smiled. "Hey, this might be fun after all," he said.

Her lips turned up in to a wide grin that made her eyes crinkle at the edges, which lit up her entire face. Dean's breath hitched slightly as the sudden change caught him off guard.

"It is going to be fun," she said motioning to the trunks behind him. "I've been itching to have a chance to dig in to those boxes."

Sam frowned. "Do you have any specific weapons that you want to assign us before we go in to the field," he asked. He shifted his weight slightly as he anxiously waited on her answer.

She gave him that same wide grin and said, "Yeah, we'll go through the inventory tonight and we'll be ready by tomorrow morning. They'll be fun weapons. I promise."

Sam smiled. "Awesome."

"You 'aint kidding," Dean added.

That night Dean and Sam were sitting at the table in their hotel room. Lucy had come by to drop off glass bowls with some food that Jennifer had prepared for them. At first look, Dean had made a face at it and called it bunny food, but when he took the first bite of it his eyes had widened in surprise and now he was stuffing his face. Sam was eating his slowly while flipping through a folder full of information that Jennifer had handed to him before they had called it a night. He flipped the page he was holding over to the pile of papers he'd already read and moved on to the next page.

"Have you found anything interesting," Dean asked him.

Sam shook his head. "No. It's basically what she's already told us. It does have a few details in here about some of the things they're going to give us to use in the field, though."

"You mean you," Dean pointed out. "I'm going to be here while your out there doing all the fun stuff."

Sam sniffed. He would have preferred to be here checking out new weapons then out there going up against potential crazy people.

Dean took another bite of his food and pointed his fork at Sam who was staring fixedly at the piece of paper he was reading. "Ya, know. When we first met Lucy she called us 'boogey killers'." He said the last two words in his best Australian accent. "It makes me think that maybe they don't do this kind of stuff on a regular basis. I wonder what they do do."

Sam looked at Dean impressed that he had thought of that. "That's a good point. Now, that you've said that it makes me wonder if they can even handle monsters. What if something other than regular crazy people show up?"

Dean smiled around a mouth full of lettuce before saying, "I guess it's a good thing that they have us then."

There was a fluttering sound behind them and they turned to see Castiel standing there. He walked towards them and looked down at the folder Sam was going through.

"Where have you been," Dean asked him.

Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out before taking a seat across the table facing Sam. "I figured you two needed some time alone."

Sam cleared his throat. He really didn't want Dean to know about the conversation he had stormed out on and he really hoped Castiel didn't bring it up, but he did owe him an apology. "Cas, I..."

Cas helled a hand up. "It's ok, Sam," he said. "I understand. Any normal person would have reacted like that."

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him and hesitated before looking back at Castiel.

Castiel saved him by saying, "Sam and I had a minor disagreement about something. It's nothing important." He changed the subject by asking, "So, I see you've found another case?"

Dean finished the last bite of his food and layed his fork in the bowl before pushing it away from him. "Yeah," he answered. "Bobby showed up and we had to wait for some new faces to get here before he'd really tell us anything. Actually, he hasn't said much of anything. This new woman, Jennifer something or other came here with a whole crew. She's talking about sending us somewhere further south to check out some deserted land areas."

"Something about some machine making black holes and turning people crazy."

Castiel remained silent for a little two long and Dean noticed his expression. "What's wrong," he asked him.

"Jennifer who?" He finally asked.

Dean made a face, shaking his head before he looked at Sammie for help.

Sam thought for a second before saying, "Maroes, I think."

Castiel hung his head. "Did they say anything about her mother coming in on this little mission?"

"Yeah, why," Dean cautiously asked.

Shaking his head slowly, Cas said, "I'm so sorry guys. You're not going to like this at all."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam asked seriously, "What's going on Cas?"

Castiel didn't know if he should tell them or let them see for themselves. He knew they were going to freak out, but he really didn't want that to happen right now. Not since he had just got back from their last fight. Sighing, he lifted his head knowing he had to tell them. He knew it would make it would worse if he didn't.

"Jennifer Maroes' real name is Kripke Maroes," he said. "Her mother's name is Manerva Maroes who is also known as Athena of ancient Greece. She is also known as the fallen angel Crecida." He stopped talking and clentched his fingers into fists on both hands and grit his teeth.

Dean waved his hand around and asked sarcastically, "Ok, and..."

Sighing, Castiel finished, "Manerva, Athena, Crecida..." He hesitated before saying the last thing that was on his mind. "This person is the woman that you both know as Princess."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened and Dean flew out of his chair. He threw his hands up and yelled, "What?" He marched across the room, froze at the door, putting his hands behind his head in a struggle to figure out what to do. He wanted to bolt. Just jump in to the Impala and never look back, but he knew that wouldn't solve any thing.

He stood like this for a good five minutes before he slowly turned around and came back to stand behind his side of the table. "If we run she'll just find us, want she?" He asked Cas.

Castiel nodded slowly.

"What about this daughter of hers?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"Is she anything like her mother?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "She and Crecida do not get along. As far as I know this will be the first time they've spoken in over ten years."

Dean didn't say anything. He grabbed his chair and spun it around to push in up against the table before turning and announcing that he was going to bed. He pulled the covers on his bed back and crawled underneath them fully clothed before clicking the lamp off.

xxx

Sam's POV

Before bed, Sam decided to take a bath. He had his head resting on the back of the tub and his eyes were closed as he thought about every thing that had happened lately. Meeting Princess, the things she had made him and Dean do, the awkward moments he had become aroused because of something having to do with Dean, Dean not being able to get it up for a woman. How was he supposed to deal with this? What was he supposed to do? Was princess going to force them to do those things again?

So many questions and fears were rolling around in his head and it gave him a head ache. He remembered his and Castiel's conversation and he winced at the expression Castiel had gotten. He had been visibly upset as he had grabbed his coat and stormed out on him. It wasn't his fault that these things were happening. From now on he really needed to watch how he reacted to all of this.

If he didn't he knew it was going to destroy his life. He could already see the pattern and he didn't like where he saw it leading. He opened his eyes and sighed. He shook his head and reached for the soap. After he had bathed and dried off he put his clothes on and made his way to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

xxx

Castiel's POV

When Dean and Sam were asleep Castiel reached out with his mind to find Jennifer. She was in the hotel parking lot smoking a cigarette when he landed next to her. She didn't turn to look at him when he spoke her name.

"Hello, Castiel," she said before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Hello, Kripke," he replied. He looked over at her and smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

She sniffed. "Please, I look like shit. My aura is dull. My powers are gone and it takes all I can do to stay awake."

He wrapped his arm behind her back and she leaned in to his chest lightly before he let her go. She put her cigarette out on the door of Max's van and stuck the butt in her pocket. "I have missed you Castiel. I know you're always so busy, but I wished you'd take five or ten minutes to come and visit me here and there."

He gave her a tight lipped smile and said, "I have missed you two. I'll work on that. There's so many things that have happened that have kept me extra busy. Sometimes, I forget about the little things in life."

"Yeah, that was always one of your problems," she said.

He frowned at the comment, because it was scary similar to what Crecida had said to him that morning. He hated that she was messing with Dean and Sam and he hated it even more, because he couldn't do anything about it. He hadn't planned on asking anything from Jennifer, but he figured it may be a good idea. Hopefully, she'd know something that could help this situation. "Jennifer, your mother..."

She cut him off with a deep frustrated sigh. "I know that she's messing with your friends. I could see her energy written all over their aura's when I met them today. It pisses me off." She crossed her arms before asking gently, "What were you going to ask?"

"Is there any thing that you can do to help them out?"

She thought for a few seconds before shaking her head and saying, "I don't have my abilities Castiel. Even if I did I wouldn't have been capable of much. When my mother messes with people like this she doesn't get in to their head and make them do things against their will. She uses what's already inside of them. Regardless of what ever it is she's doing to them it is them that are making the conscious decision to do it. The things that are wrong in society don't hold up when she opens that gate."

"It's the repressed things that work against a person's psyche. Some where deep inside of them there is a piece of them that has thought about it or wants it. She just gives them the key to unlock that door."

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "So, there's absolutely nothing you can do?"

She was silent for a second before saying, "I have a few power seeds, but I'd have to program a well set intention in to them before giving them to you."

"What type of intention."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to really think about it before I do it, because it's not possible to stop their transformation. It may be possible to help them feel like they've got more control over the situation, though."

Castiel looked at her and said, "Thank you. You don't know how much just that little bit will help me out."

They both knew she did know just how much that would help out. She'd been caught up in her mother's antics for centuries and she knew what it did to people. She'd had every peaceful conversation with her mother, every disagreement and when it had turned in to a heated battle Jennifer had cut all ties to her mother's world unable to deal with it any more. For the last thirteen years she had developed her own knack with helping people, but she did it the right way. She got to know them and she encouraged them work past their issues and enjoy the little things.

Those are what mattered more than any thing. It was the feel of the wind against your face on a warm day or the sound of crickets as you sat on your front porch at night. It was the sound of your loved ones laughter ringing in your ears. The feel of a warm embrace from some one who cares about you. It was that solid faith you got when some one fought to show you that you meant something to them and that they'd do any thing to keep you in their life and that was something she'd come to appreciate about her friends.

They were always there and they were her family now. She had known Castiel since she was three and he had always been there. She'd always appreciated his solid stance. When he annoyed others for seeming too strange or out spoken she had found him amusing and she was happy that he was back in her life. Since she'd lost her powers she hadn't been able to track him down, but she had always known that he'd show up eventually.

She just couldn't believe it was here and now with the present situation of her mother messing with his friends.

"When do you think that you'll have the seeds ready?" He asked her.

She pushed her self away from the back of the van and moved her neck from side to side to work out some tension. "I'd say a day or two. I don't recommend you telling them about the seeds. My mother can't read my mind or yours, but she can theirs. Just keep it to yourself until the last moment."

He nodded. "Yes, I planned on doing that. I figured she'd know the moment I said anything. Just signal me and I'll fly them over and we'll do it right then."

"Will do." She sniffed and looked up to her room window. "Looks like I better call it a night. Where are you staying tonight, Castiel?"

He eyed Sam and Dean's window on the third floor and said, "With them. I don't need to sleep any more, so that's a plus."

She frowned and said, "Yes, I heard you were human for some time. You'll have to tell me about it some time."

"Yes. Good night, Kripke."

She made a face as she started to turn away from him. "It's Jenny," she called over her shoulder. "I'm not my mother's daughter any more, remember?"

He watched her disappear inside the hotel front door before spreading his wings and flying in to Dean and Sam's room. He sat down at one of the table chairs and that was where he remained until about four o'clock when he noticed a faint green pulsing light coming from the other room. He went in to Dean and Sam's room and witnessed that green glow spread over Dean's skin before his body began to float up. It stopped a few inches from the ceiling and he figured that there was no point in waking up Sam, because he doubted there was anything he could do to stop it. He pulled the chair he'd been sitting in out of the kitchen and placed it at the head of Dean's bed and sat down in it.

That's where he remained until Sam woke up three hours later.

xxx

Sam's POV

When Sam saw Dean he gasped and jumped out of his bed before Castiel had startled him by clearing his throat. Sam didn't say anything. He figured they couldn't do anything to get Dean down, so he brought the folder Jennifer had given him and brought it to his bed to finish reading through it. It was strange to look over and see your brother hovering over his bed knowing there was nothing you could do. He finished going through the folder about thirty minutes later and decided that he couldn't just sit there and stare at Dean's hovering figure the entire time, so he'd left just to get away for a little while. He found himself pulling in to a twenty four hour convenient store.

As he browsed he came upon a six pack of bottled cokes sitting on the bottom shelf of the snack isle. He sneered at the pack in disgust. He didn't feel disgusted at the sight of the cokes, but at the fact that he wanted them. He was craving them. His mouth watered as he thought about the hash round he'd eaten earlier and he wondered if what ever was happening to him and Dean had something to do with his new junk food craving.

It was agonizing as he considered leaving the cokes there to try and resist what ever this transformation he was going through. He wondered if giving in to his new cravings would make the transformation happen faster. In the end he grabbed the pack of cokes by the handle and carried them around until he had picked up a few snacks to take back to the motel. He bought the cokes, some rice crispy treats, some brownie cakes and a few Hershey's chocolate bars. As he payed he shook his head at the atrocity of junk food in front of him.

He wanted to eat it all. Of course, he was going to share with Castiel and Dean, but the fact that he wanted it all annoyed him. He felt that newly familiar throbbing pain in his temple as he walked out of the store with his stuff. When Sam got back to the hotel room Castiel was still sitting at the head of Dean's bed and he was eating out of a glass bowl. Sam could see something that nearly resembled what they'd eaten last night, but it looked more purple.

He put the snacks on the table and saw two other glass bowls sitting side by side at the corner of it. He took one and pulled a chair up beside Castiel to eat. "Has there been any changes?" Sam asked him.

Castiel shook his head. "No. If this time sticks with the pattern of five hours, then it should be over in about an hour and twenty minutes."

"I was gone for almost an hour?" He asked leaning over to look at the bed side clock. "Hm." He went back to eating his food.

An hour and a half later Sam caught a movement out of his eye and he looked up just in time to see the green pulsing light begin to fade along Dean's skin. His body slowly lowered itself to his bed and the light disappeared. Sam stood up and waited to see if Dean would wake up. A second later Dean groaned and raised his hand over his eyes. "Mm.." he groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock," Castiel said standing up.

He pushed himself up and looked at both of them. "What?" He asked. Why are you looking at me like that?" He noticed the chairs. "And why are you sitting in front of my bed?"

"Dean, you've been glowing with that green light that Castiel told us about earlier and hovering over your bed for five hours."

He ran his tongue over the tips of his left jaw teeth in annoyance before saying, "Great. I wonder what's going to happen now." He kicked his covers back off his legs and stood up to stretch. "Wait," he suddenly said, turning to face Sam. "I have been glowing? What about you?"

He shrugged. "No. I woke up and saw you floating and it freaked me out."

Dean's face went blank. "Great," he said. He saw the glass bowl in Castiel's hand and asked if there was any more food.

Sam led him to the table and passed him his bowl. "I also bought snacks. I figured you guys would enjoy them, but this one..." He grabbed one of the three Hershey's bars off the table. "...is mine," he finished.

"Ok, dude," Dean said. "What is going on with you?"

Sam made a face as he opened the candy bar wrapper. "I don't know. I can't seem to resist it lately."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Dean opened the lid on his bowl and sat down at the table and Sam turned to go to his bed to eat his candy bar.

xxx

Dean's POV

Yesterday, Jennifer's food had been good, but this time the flavor exploded along his taste buds. Dean moaned into his fork and chewed slowly enjoying the experience so much. His eyes fluttered closed and they remained that way until he was done. He always landed his fork in his bowl and the fork with food on it always found it's way to his lips which tingled with expectation. The flavor was nothing like crunchy bunny food.

It was fresh, hydrated lettuce with a blueberry topping and a light vinaigrette undertone that popped on his tongue making his mouth water with each new bite. Mmm.. it was delicious. By the time he was done his skin was tingling with a new feeling that he'd never had before. What ever it was he hoped this wasn't the last time he felt it Dean thought as he pushed his plate away from him.

So, what do you guys think? Was the Command Chapters all that you expected them to be? What do you think about the new characters? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I appreciate comments very much, so don't forget to leave them and even if you don't I love you any way. ;)

Author: Demitria Teague


	6. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this took FOREVER to write and I'm sorry about that. I wanted to finish it a looong time ago. What with my computer breaking, a family tragedy and moving..twice... I've had a lot on my plate. But, here it is done and typed and purty for you to read. Enjoy ;) And don't forget to review!

For some reason Sam's brain made him believe, just for a few seconds, that he and the New Faces Team were going to the site where the blast was supposed to happen instead of the first explosion site. He imagined being sucked up in to a black hole and he cringed as he imagined how much pain he'd feel while he was being ripped apart. His mind was reluctant to allow him to push the horrible images out. He hated it when moments like this happened. Afterwards, he was always left wondering why, why, why? Dean was still talking and Sam caught the end of it.

"...what's she's going to do next?" Dean recognized the half glazed over look on his brother's face and said, "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Sam made a face. "Sorry. I spaced out. What were you saying?"

Dean shifted in his seat. "I said I was wondering about Princess." He said her name like he was afraid if he said it too loud she'd suddenly appear. "I mean, where is she?" Jenny said she's supposed to be helping out on this case and..." He hesitated for a second before saying, "...what's she going to do to us when she gets here?"

Sam's face suddenly lit up.

"What?" Dean asked hopeful.

Sam smiled. "Dean, we're going to be separated. What can she do while we're miles a part from each other?"

A happy warmth spread through Dean's limbs and his eyes stung with unshed tears. That was the best news he'd heard in a long time.

The next few hours of the morning were spent eating, showering, and watching snippets of the news and some really old black and white movies. Normally, they would have shut the t.v. off ages ago, because of the crappy selection in channels. This time, though it didn't bother them at all, because they were in such a good mood. When it was time to go, they started making their beds in comfortable silence, each of them with a smile on their face. Sam started to get this weird sensation as he finished making his bed and started fluffing one of his pillows.

His hands shook lightly and he squeezed his fingers in to fists. He caught Dean's profile out of the corner of his eye and his breath stilled. His heart beat sped up in his chest as Dean picked up his coat and pushed his arms in to it. Sam reached down and picked up his bag, swinging it over his left shoulder.

Dean reached for the door handle and gasped when strong hands were suddenly spinning him around. Sam was so close to him that he could smell his after shave. "Sam, what the hell?" He gulped when he realized that his voice had come out shaky instead of angry like it should have. His legs were shaky as he tried to take a step back and his back slammed in to the door. He threw his hands out to steady himself and Sam used the opportunity to pin him to the door with his own body.

He could feel Sam's hardness pressing against his leg and he flinched as Sam pressed his lips to his. He tried to push him away.

"Sam, stop. No!" Dean tried to say, but it came out as a barely audible mumbled around Sam's demanding kiss. He didn't want this. It was wrong on so many levels he thought as he tried to push him away. Sam ground his hips in to his and moaned in to his lips.

Dean felt a trimmer work it's way through his body as a white hot spike of arousal shot straight down to his groin. He gripped Sam's shirt in both of his hands, hanging on for dear life. He felt like he was going to cry and he didn't have the strength to push him away any more. "Sam," he mumbled as he began to kiss him back. Sam slowed his movement to allow Dean and him to fall in to a rhythm.

It was soft and intimate and it made Dean shiver as he snaked his arms around Sam's neck to pull him closer. It'd been a long time since he'd felt this emotion with any one. Was it love? Of course, he loved his brother. He almost pushed him away when he the thought of being in love with him popped in his head.

At that moment Sam ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer. It hurt, but just enough to feel good. He clawed at Sam's back and gasped as Sam planted firm kisses in a directional line that ended with him nuzzling and nipping at the side of his neck. He seethed as Sam bit the collar of his shirt firmly between his teeth before releasing it and and running his face down the front of Dean's shirt. Sam knelt at Dean's feet.

"Fuck, Sam..." Dean yelled out as Sam suddenly lifted the bottom of his shirt up and flicked the tip of his tongue out to swirl it around the entrance of his belly button. Tingles awakened along the warm trail Sam had created from his belly button to the top of his jeans and it made him bit his lip. His pants were so tight and his erection was so hard that it was starting to hurt. He wound his fingers in the hair around the top of Sam's head and he pushed gently to make his point.

Sam got the hint and reached for the button on his jeans. His hands froze in mid air as someone started banging on the door. Dean could feel the force through his back and he and Sam looked wide eyed at each other before Sam jumped to his feet, both of them feeling beyond awkward. Fidgeting from embarrassment, Dean cleared his throat and said, "Yeah..."

He stopped and had to clear his throat a few more times to get past the deep gruff that only arousal caused. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is, Cinderella? ," Bobbies voice boomed through the door.

Sam took a few more steps back to create a safe distance between himself and what he and Dean had been doing a few moments ago. Dean's erection had died at the sound of Bobbies voice, so that was one less problem he had to worry about as he opened the door. "Sup," Dean said and his eyes widened slightly as he realized that his attempt at nonchalance actually made him seem suspicious. Or maybe it was all in his head. He felt like he was over thinking things.

Stop it, he demanded of his brain. Oh crap! Bobby was staring at him. "What," he asked.

Bobby growled, "Are you two idjits coming or not? I'm not standing here to look pretty."

Dean felt his face turn red and he felt himself being led out of the room by a gentle shove from Sam. They followed Bobby to the elevator and rode to The New Faces's room in an awkward silence. Bobby was propped against the left wall of the elevator with his arms crossed. His eyes were focused on the floor and he didn't seem to be paying them any attention. Dean caught Sam looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head fully to look at him and his body flushed with heat when he remembered the strength behind that kiss and the firmness of his body pressed against his, grinding, pressing... He mentally shook his head and looked away. What was he doing? This was wrong. What the hell had he been thinking? Sam was his brother! His baby brother.

He grit his teeth as his eyes began to sting with that damned annoying familiar sensation. He wasn't sure if Sam was still looking at him or if had also looked away, but he made it a point to keep his eyes on the floor of the elevator until it came to a stop. The elevator bumped lightly before it came to a stop. There was a ding just as the doors slid opened.

Sam was the first one out. Dean's heart constricted as he watched him cross the hallway and enter the open door of the other team. Bobby uncrossed his arms and stepped out of the elevator and Dean followed him. The room was pretty much the same except for the newly added twinkling lights that were hanging from the ceiling. They resembled Christmas drop lights, but they were more round and the glow was softer.

He quirked an eyebrow at them and shook his head, not even wanting to know. He gave up trying to figure these guys out. When he looked back down the group was assembled in a wide arc around Jenny who handed Aaway and Max two identical tan leather bags. Aaway pulled the strap over his shoulder and slid the bag around to rest on his lower back. Max handed his bag to Lucy who shoulder it with a grin.

There wasn't much said about who was going to do what or anything. Dean suspected that this team had been working together much longer than one would imagine. Like, inhumanly long. They just seemed so comfortable with each other and all of their movements were synced with each other. It was like pieces of a well oiled machine with no kinks.

He smirked as he imagined Jenny as the head of the machine, Max as the arms, Aaway as the feet and Lucy as the mouth. He pressed his lips together tightly to fight the smile that threatened his face as he imagined the robot ranting away in Aussie speech. Or what he thought they sounded like any way. He'd never really been around many Australians... she did say she was from Australia, right? He blushed as he thought about bringing it up and finding out she was from a completely different place. Ugh.. how embarrassing...

He decided to never ever bring that up in hopes that one day the conversation would just flow that way again. Yep, that's how he'd avoid that. Mind made up and at peace with itself, he stepped up beside Lucy and heard Jenny say, "All right. You all know what to do. We'll sync up when you get there. Until then, you all take care and give this one a run down of our tactical shit."

Woah, what? Did she just...? Dean stared at her for a second. He immediately panicked when Sam and the other members of the team started to file out of the room. He felt a nearly incomprehensible urge to run over, grab him by the arm and jerk him back in the room so he wouldn't leave him.

What? He mentally shook his head harder than he ever had before and stalked over to where Aaway's computer was humming. He faced the army crates behind it and glared at the locks on the top one and then dropped his eyes down to the bottom one doing the same thing. He was doing any thing he could to keep from turning around. He heard the door shut and his stomach was in his throat. He sniffled and fought the urge to throw himself in the floor and break out in tears.

What the hell was wrong with him. No!

He didn't even realize that Jenny was talking to him until she shook him lightly. His eyes blinked of their own accord and Jenny's profile came in to his mind as if he was waking up from a dream. His lips parted slightly and he said, "Huh?"

She was smirking at him as she asked, "You ok?"

His lips were still parted as he nodded and blinked a few more times. "Um..."

Jenny walked around him and unlocked the top army crate. She eased a large white plastic bag of some sort out of it and after gently easing it to the ground she closed the lid back. "Do you still want to help me test out these weapons and gadgets?" She asked gently.

His eyes widened and he ground his teeth as her words sunk it. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that. This thing with Sam was really messing with his head. That burning anger he felt for Princess bubbled underneath the surface, but he pushed it down as far as possible. He'd be damned if she was going to ruin what little bit of fun he could have on this job.

She could go fuck her self for all he cared. She could go swallow her own tongue and choke and die. Yeah.. He liked that second analogy better, because the first one made him think of her masturbating and knowing her she probably did that regularly. He didn't want to think about her pleasuring herself or receiving any kind of pleasure what so ever. "Let's light this mother up," he said suddenly, throwing his fist in to the air happily.

Jenny's laugh caught him off guard and he stared at her for a few seconds, arms still in the air. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was waving her hand in the air as she laughed. "You are so silly," she managed to say through laughs. When she straightened she blew air out before saying, "Whoo... haven't laughed like that in a while." He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and he couldn't help noticing how soft her hair looked.

Shaking her head she turned to Aaway's computer and started typing something on the key board. She turned and pulled the giant bag of what he assumed were the weapons and gadgets she'd decided that they were going to try out over.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, peeking over her shoulder to get a look at the computer screen.

"I'm going to pull up the weapon's inventory and activate the new list. When we come back from the Range I'll enter the effective ones in here and put the defective ones in a different list. I'll add what ever notes I need to depending on each piece."

He was impressed. "So, you guys are really serious about all of this stuff, huh?"

"We are thorough and detailed. It's helps us do our jobs more effectively and saves us from wasting precious time on things we've tried before."

"Sounds good."

XXX

Sam felt stiff as he crossed the parking lot for The New Faces Van. He rolled his eyes. He really needed to start thinking of them as something else. The New Faces Team was just... annoying. Lucy and Max were on his right side and Aaway was somewhere behind them. He inhaled a deep breath at the sight of the large white van.

It looked new and he stood back as Lucy opened the two back doors.

"You two, back," she said.

Aaway stopped beside him. "Duuh..." he said, sarcastically. "My computer's back there. That couch practically has my butt print on it. Where else would I sit?"

Lucy's hand came around the fan and flicked him off. He laughed and Sam shook his head as he heard Lucy say something about 'stalker van' before he climbed up in to the back behind Aaways. He had to stoop to make his way to the couch. Aaway rolled a chair back and Sam leaned over to get a better look at it. It was attached to the floor of the van by metal railings.

Kind of like a train track and there was a small lever he pulled to keep it where he wanted it until he decided to adjust it again. The whole set up was new polished silver and sleek. Sam liked it. He leaned back in to the couch and it wasn't long until the back doors to the van shut and they were leaving the parking lot. Sam fingered his phone tentatively, thinking of the way Dean had acted in the elevator.

Any other person wouldn't have been able to see the panic in his seemingly neutral expression or sense the anger and confusion rolling off his nonchalant stance in sheets. Sam felt bad about what he'd done in their room. He didn't want Dean to be freaked out, but what did he really expect would happen? This wasn't just some one night stand, may be dating later, two people liking each other, sex thing. It was him, Sam Winchester and his brother Dean Winchester doing things that brothers should never do.

Like eyeing each other in lust and having sexual day dreams about them or attacking them with your lips and body and running your hands up and down their body or dropping to your knees to..." He adjusted in his seat and settled his hands over his lap to cover up his half developed erection. He rolled his eyes and looked at the back of the van. It was closed off, so he couldn't see Max or Lucy. Not that it mattered.

He was just confused and annoyed with all of it. Fucking Princess! He imagined having all that power he'd had when he drank demon blood and he reveled in the fantasy of ripping her to pieces with his mind. It was such a beautiful fantasy that he smiled for the first time since he and Dean had been interrupted by Bobby's gruff banging and demandings and... He missed Dean. His heart ached as he looked over at the closed doors and he felt the distance growing between them.

He hated that they hadn't had a chance to talk about any of this before he had to leave. He thought about calling him, but he decided to give it some time. Hopefully, with time the conversation would actually go somewhere. The two of them both needed to think it over. Especially Dean. He was always the drama queen, needing to have his freak out moment and pour out his emotions until he worked out the genuine reason behind what ever it was.

"You ok?"

The sound of Aaway's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at him and said, "Yeah, just..." He thought about his answer for a second. There's no way he could say I'm pining away for my brother's bod, so he said something close to the truth with out revealing that little tid bit. "I'm just not used to this. I'm used to working with Dean. New teams... I'm a little..."

Aaway nodded. "Yeah, I get it. We're new faces and you don't trust us. Setting that aside, you don't know every thing there is to know about us, so feeling uncomfortable is to be expected. Don't worry so much about it, though. We'll teach you every thing you need to know."

"We'll take care of you."

Sam was touched. It didn't mean he still fully trusted them, but it was an endearing statement and it made like the team a little better. He thought about the quirky Aussie and the strong silent muscle man in the front of the van. He wondered what their story was.

The van jerked slightly to the right and Aaway made a face at the front of the van. His lip quirked up on one side and he shook his head. "Damn rabbits," he mumbled.

Sam eyed him curiously. He thought about the statement and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Lucy, no doubt was probably fondling Max's manly parts. He smiled at his own description of the situation and he also shook his head. His face heated up from embarrassment and he could see that he and Aaway helled the same look.

They burst out laughing as the van jerked again.

"That Lucy is a fire cat," Aaway said in between laughs. "Those two..." He laughed some more. When he looked back up he was wiping the tears from his eyes. "I always get a room like two floor down from them, because I don't want to hear it."

Sam sank lower in to the couch and wiped his eyes. He remembered some times when he avoided what started out as his and Dean's room like a plague. It wasn't funny, but it was funny and he couldn't stop laughing. It hurt. He held his stomach and let it go. Aaway had his head draped over his arms on his desk laughing and Sam wanted to slide off the couch in to the floor, but he didn't. He wasn't sure when he stopped laughing.

His eyes were closed and he had one arm thrown over the back of the couch, relaxed. The two of them fell in to a comfortable silence. Eventually, the sounds of Aaway's typing on his computer filled the space and Sam let the sound carry him in to a deep sleep. He awoke to a hand shaking him and Aaway's face came in to view.

"We're at a rest stop. Do you need to use the restroom or anything?" He asked gently.

Sam blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up to stretch. He winced as he realized just how bad he did have to pee. He nodded and followed him out. Aaway stopped in front of one of the two snack machines and Sam went in to the restroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands and stopped at the snack machine where Max and Lucy had joined Aaway. They were all holding small bags of Nacho chips.

Lucy had a bottle of grape soda, Aaway had what Sam thought might be tea and Max had a bottle of water. Sam waited his turn and got a bag of Nacho's, why not, it looked good and a candy bar. He couldn't resist and once again, why not? He also got a bottle of water. They all decided to stretch their legs a little bit before they left. Lucy smiled and clapped as Aaway pulled a small Hacky-Sac out of his pocket and the two of them started taking turns to see who could keep it going the longest.

Sam studied Max's face quickly as he made he headed his way. He had a masculine profile with the muscles and what-not, his build was stocky and he wasn't as tall as he first appeared. His features were smooth and delicate. He had those kind of eyes that meant he was probably a big teddy bear once you got to know him. As Max turned around and leaned against the van a hairs width from him he could feel heat radiating off of his body and he made a very small hmph sound in his throat. There was no doubt that this man could be dangerous if he needed to, though.

He still remembered how much strength he'd felt in his hand shake. He looked at Lucy and wondered how the two of them had met? Were they married? He hadn't looked to see if either of them were wearing rings. Not wanting to start a conversation with Max or have him eye him in any way he decided to asked about that later or just look for a ring.

He's sure that just looking would suffice his curiosity for now. He wasn't really in the conversational mood. He still felt a little tired as he watched Aaway miss the Hackey-Sac. It made a swoosh sound as it plunked down between his ankles. He side stepped and retrieved it before tossing it to Lucy.

XXX

Dean was laying on his back, eyes wide and gun still pointed up. He had a child's army helmet on his head and it was leaning to one side. The straps moved in the light breeze. Jenny was holding her stomach and laughing as he scrambled to his feet. He rubbed his butt cheeks with his free hand.

"Man," he complained loudly. "What kind of weapon is this? There's no way either of you can use this?" He meant it. Big weapons that looked good in movies always looked cool, but getting knocked off your feet in reality was not cool. It was painful.

When she could speak she walked over to him, still grinning, and fingered the gun, touching the piped trimming and odd dial combinations. "I think Max will enjoy this weapon. Steam Punk technology with a potato shooter barrel and these..." She fingered the dials again before pressing a few. "Try it now," she told him.

He blanched. His butt still hurt from being thrown on it the first time.

She let out a small laugh. "Trust me," she tried to assure him.

He ground his teeth in annoyance, because he realized he did trust her. As he aimed the gun he inhaled deeply to steady his hands. Hesitantly, he pulled the trigger. The gun jolted back slightly as a large wad shaped ball of blue excelled forward and blackened a circular area of tree bark. Dean smiled at the fact that he was still standing.

"So, you can adjust the strength?" He asked.

"Yep." She showed Dean the dial combinations. It was back - forward - forward to increase strength and the opposite being forward - back - back to decrease strength. "Plus, there's different firing solutions."

Dean's eyes widened slightly. "Where do you guys get weapons like this?"

"Different jobs, contacts, trades, and there are those either desperate or inspirational moments where we make our own."

He lifted the gun he was holding. "Are they anything like this?"

"Like all inventions and ideas, some work out, some are even awesome. Then, there are those ones that blow."

He nodded and handed her the gun when she reached for it. She carefully placed it back in the large white bag she'd used to haul the weapons and gadgets to the Range.

"So, have you ever made any weapons of your own?" He asked as she surveyed the smaller weapons. She had them layed out on a metal table that strangely resembled an ironing board. It even had the criss cross, foldable bottom legs to hold it up.

Jenny picked up a small hand helled gun that made Dean think of it's shape as hunch backed. He giggled loudly inside and cleared his throat a few times to shake the giddy feeling. He went stiff as Jenny turned to face him. He was trying to seem normal and the giddy feeling was being a bitch. It was still there and all he want to do was giggle damn it.. and run.

He really wanted to run.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Just like that, at the sound of her voice he was back to normal. "Umm..." He adjusted the sleeves on his jacket. "...yeah. What's that?"

"It's an L 1.2 Dozier." She helled it out, steadied her arm and pulled the trigger. Dean's eyes bulged as a long continuous orange stream shot out. Jenny swept the gun to the right and sawed through a thick tree like it was butter. The upper half of the trunk remained intact for a few seconds before gravity took over and it plummeted to the ground. it landed with a loud thud and he heard branches crackle and break. He looked wide eyed form the top part of the sawed in half tree, to Jenny and then back again. He gulped loudly before he asked, "Alien technology?"

She turned to face him and said, "You really are a funny boy, Dean." She helled the weapon out and touched it with her other hand. "You asked if I'd ever made a weapon. The Dozier Line is mine."

His jaw dropped. He eyed the weapon reverently and stuttered, "There's a whole line?"

She smiled devilishly. "Yes, and this is the only line of hand helled pistols on the planet that shoots an effective highly concentrated energy stream." She smirked at his confused expression. "Only small gun that shoots a usuable laser beam."

His heard skipped a beat as she helled it out to him.

"Want to try it?"

Was that a trick question?

XXX

That night Dean helped Jenny put all the weapons back in the military crate. He noticed how pale she was, but when he mentioned it she said she was just tired. He left as quickly as possible, thanking her for such a fun day and went back to his room. He hoped she felt better in the morning. His room was very quiet as kicked his shoes off before shuffling to the kitchen and he realized how good the cold tile floor felt on his bare feet. He stretched his toes out, trying to get his feet as flat as possible.

"Mmm.." he said closing his eyes for a second, just enjoying the moment. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find a wide black disposable bowl filled with something resembling food. The thing that made him pop off the clear lid and sit down in front of it was the questionable thick blue liquid drizzled over the top. Curiously, he stuck his index finger in it and brought it up to his tongue. "Mmm..." he moaned.

The flavor was smooth and had a rich almost vanilla taste, but not quit. He tasted it again and still couldn't place the flavor. After another test taste he picked the disposable for, making quick work of the plastic wrapper and tentatively took his first bite. His taste buds didn't explode with flavor like it had with the fruity flavored meal. The sensation he got from this meal was so much better.

His shoulders relaxed and his body visibly sagged forward as he happily ate. It was a sedated feeling that had his lids half closed and he moaned around every bite. He worked each bite around his mouth, savoring it like it was the first. It was a rich toxic flavor. Toxic being that he felt consumed by it.

It was like sex. That moment just as you recognize the first signs of an oncoming orgasm. The way you felt consumed to chase it, with no thoughts of what was going on outside the room, where you and your partner became one... His thoughts were fuzzy as he finished his meal. He didn't remember getting up or walking to the bathroom, or taking a shower. He didn't remember crawling in cocoa colored silk sheets and he most certainly didn't remember the skilled, soft hands that caressed his sore muscles until he was in a deep sleep.

As he slept kind red color eyes watched him. They closed as the owner of those eyes leaned down and gently kissed his closed eye lids. "Sleep tight, Dean," a soft voice whispered.

XXX

"Damn it, Dean..." Sam growled in to his phone. The sound of his voice mail was grating on his last nerve. "I've called you five times. Now answer. What are you doing where you can't pick up your phone?"

He considered telling him that they needed to talk, but he didn't want to say convey that he wanted to talk about what happened between them over the phone. He ended with, "Just call me back when you get this." Annoyed, he flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He turned around and jumped when he saw Aaway standing there.

"Dude," he cried out.

Aaway chuckled at him and helled a hand out to steady him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He tipped his head back towards the rest of the group who were seated around a fire. They had pulled off the road about an hour from the site for the night to go over the plan. In the morning they were going to finish the drive and get to work. "We're ready," he finished, signaling for Sam to follow him.

Sam sighed as he fell in step behind Aaway. He was still irritated with Dean not picking up his phone. The fact that he couldn't simply walk in their room and talk to him was frustrating. He'd call him again in the morning.

XXX

How was that? Too much *wiggles eye brows (Teasing?) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews. Thank you thank you thank you.. before hand. Just know all your kindness is appreciated.

Add me to your favorite stories list or if you love my work the favorite authors list to receive updates when I add a new chapter or story.

Author: Demitria Teague


End file.
